Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Events of Event Mode
by Tinyrocket
Summary: We all know the famous Event Mode in the game. But have you ever stopped to think as to how these events happened and why?
1. Events 1-5

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making short stories for each and every event in Super Smash Bros Brawl? Why? Because I had this idea in my mind for a long while. I mean why would Fox had to fight off Sheik and Metaknight? Why would Lucario have to fight off Lucas and Sheik? Why would Peach wanted to make all of the leaves of a strange tree red? These stories will help more or less get a small idea of it. I also try to put in a little humour in it as well. However, I should warn you that some characters in certain events are OOC for the sake of the story. Anyway, enjoy!

**(Event 1: Two Trouble Kings)**

It was a nice and sunny day at Delfino Plaza. The sun was shining brightly at always as its intense rays reflected against the lovely seaside resort. This was why it was the ideal vacation site for going to take some time off. In this case, two familiar figures. A red-clad plumber and a blonde princess.

Mario and Peach decided to go on a vacation together back to Delfino Plaza. Last time, they visited there, the majority of the vacation was ruined by a certain persistent koopa by framing poor Mario for vandalizing most of the island.

The two of them walked into the main area trying to see if everything was as it was the last time they last this island passing the local Pianta and Noki as they did so.

"Man, it -a been a while, hasn't it?" Mario asked scratching the hair that was hidden by his hat.

"Yes. We promised that we would visit this beautiful place another for a vacation but we could never find the time." Peach smiled. She then frowned as she shook her head. "You know why…"

Mario nodded with a stern look on his face. "Yes, I do. Because of-a Bowser…"

"I swear that brute always decides to kidnap me when we are the most happy." Peach lamented with a sigh.

"It's like he have a special-a kind watch that sense joy." Mario said rolling his eyes. "But-a enough of him. He is-a the exact reason why we go on vacations in the first place."

Peach nodded with a smile. "I couldn't agree more. Let's go have some fun! Now, what should we do first? Water-Skiing? Swimming? A trip to Pinna Park?"

"How about a trip to my enchanting castle?"

Mario and Peach's eyes widened in horror when they heard this. They suddenly noticed a lot of civilians running away in pure terror. Suddenly, he heard a strange hovering noise above them. The two of them immediately turned around and looked up.

Floating above them was some kind of stranger copter vehicle with a clown's face on it. Controlling the bizarre vehicle was a large, muscular turtle-like creature with an evil smirk on his face. Peach gasped in fear as Mario gritted his teeth in pure hatred.

"Bowser…" Mario said slowly.

The koopa king laughed evilly. "That's right, pasta-breath! I am just like that Fuzzy on a Yoshi. Nearly impossible to get rid of for good!"

"What are-a you up to this time?" Mario demanded even though he already knew the answer.

"What else? To kidnap Princess Peach to be my bribe!" Bowser said with a toothy grin.

The pink-clad woman immediately grunted in disgust. "Ugh… Me? As YOUR bride? Don't make me sick!"

Bowser simply laughed. "Aw, you are so funny, Peach? You say that now but I doubt you would say that when you come to my castle!"

Mario wasted no time jumping in front of Peach holding his arms out in a brave and protective fashion. Bowser saw this and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heh. Mario. You are actually going to try to stop me?" Bowser asked with a smirk.

"Of course I-a am! Aside from-a the fact that I would never let you take Peach away, I had beaten-a you time and time again." The red-clad man said bravely.

Bowser blinked twice at this as if just realizing what Mario said. He then stroked his chin with his finger.

"Hm, true. Very true. In an one-on-one battle, you would always come up on top." The reptile mused.

Mario and Peach quickly looked at each other not liking the tone in their foe's voice.

"Oh, perhaps we should make things interesting." Bowser said with a smirk.

Mario raised an eyebrow at this. "Interesting. What are you talking about?"

Bowser's smirk gotten bigger.

"Look behind you."

Mario and Peach turned around (though the former kept looking back at Bowser to make sure he doesn't do any cheap shots) and looked up at one of the buildings. On top of it was a large figure. He was an overweight blue penguin with clad with seemed to be red and yellow clothing and was carrying a giant wooden mallet over his shoulder.

"So this is the famous Mario I heard so much about." The penguin said.

With that, he jumped from the building and fell down to the ground landing on his feet. He immediately created a tremor that made Mario, Peach and a few hiding citizens nearby shake for a moment.

After Mario recovered, he stared at the penguin. "W-Who are you?"

The giant bird simply let out a hearty laugh and patting his stomach.

"And the Great King Dedede!" He announced boldly.

"The great King Dedede?" Peach asked putting her finger to her lip in confusion.

"Peach, Mario, please allow me to introduce to you to my new friend." Bowser smirked. "We met at a meeting for evil kings just last week. I told him about my little dilemma and he agreed to help me."

Mario and Peach looked back and forth between the two kings in disbelief. Both of them had evil smirks on their faces. They had trouble trying to fend off one overgrown greedy king. Now they had to deal with two of them?

The two villains glare each other down the plumber and the princess as if wondering what how to attack them first. King Dedede then broke the silence.

"So where are these Shine Sprites?"

Bowser, Mario and Peach looked at the penguin with beady eyes when he said this.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Like I asked. Where are these Shine Sprites?" Dedede asked.

"Shine Sprites? Why are you suddenly interested in those?" Peach asked confused.

"Bowser here said that if I helped him whale on the plumber and capture you, he would give me some strange things called Shine Sprites." Dedede explained.

Bowser immediately narrowed his eyes. "Yes. But we will get to that AFTER we finish what we came here to do!"

"All right, all right. Just as long as I get 75% of the Shine Sprites." Dedede said.

"All right then. First, we…" Bowser said before he realized what his ally just said. "SEVENTY FIVE PERCENT! We agreed of splitting it fifty-fifty!"

"Hey, I don't usually do services like these?" Dedede said sternly. "Therefore, they don't come cheap!"

"Why should I give you the majority of the Shine Sprites when this plan was all MY idea!" Bowser snapped.

"Yeah but YOU were the one who asked my assistance to fight a guy who fixes pipes for a living." Dedede countered.

"Hey! I do bathtubs and toilets too!" Mario shouted looking offended.

"How could you say something like that with such pride?" Peach asked flatly while sweat-dropping.

Bowser acted like he didn't hear either of them as he jumped out of his Clown Copter and landed on the ground.

"Oh, yeah and you have bragging rights? Always getting beaten by a living pink marshmallow!" The koopa snapped.

Dedede's blue face instantly turned red at this. "It's not fault! He always cheats! He always copy my abilities and using them against me!"

"At least he doesn't spam the use Power Star turning himself invincible making it impossible to hit him!" Bowser snapped.

"I have you-a know that those stars are always a hassle to catch so I am-a unable to "spam" them!" Mario said indignantly. He was once again ignored.

"It's your own fault! You shouldn't had left those power-ups where your worst enemy could get them!" Dedede growled. "Geez, are you an idiot?"

"Oh and living healing tomatoes around is any different." Bowser countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell Bowser this of course, but it was actually my people who put those items there." Peach whispered to Mario.

"Look, that is beside the point! Those Shine Sprites are MINE!" Bowser growled.

"Mine!" Dedede shot back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Bowser and Dedede immediately glared daggers at each other hoping that the other person would explode in flames. Bowser got readied his claws as they shined brightly in the tropical sun as Dedede readied his giant mallet which looks much heavier than the ones Mario uses.

"Um…"

Bowser and Dedede froze before looking at Mario and Peach.

"Isn't anyone going to-a fight me?" Mario asked sheepishly.

Bowser and Dedede blinked twice before looking at each other looking stunned.

"Oh, that's right!"

With that, the two kings immediately turned their attention onto Mario getting back into their battle stances. Mario suddenly realized his mistake as he sweat-dropped.

"Um, oops?" He asked.

Peach rolled her eyes before smacking Mario around the head. "Smooth."

With that, she walked off to get to somewhere safe. Mario sighed as he readied his fists. Thankfully, if those two's agreement skills are on the same level as their teamwork in battle, this shouldn't take too long. Still, why his vacations always end up weird like this?

**(Event 2: Landmaster Recognition)**

The StarFox team had always faced a lot of enemies. Mercenaries, evil pilots, insect aliens, even dinosaurs before. They thought they had fought them all. However, that was until they met two of the most unusual and dangerous enemies they had ever faced.

The Great Fox, the mobile fortress for the StarFox team flew towards the futuristic city of Cornenia. However, it currently was under attack by two unknown figures. The StarFox team were trying their best to fight them off. However, a lone person was not with them.

A young-looking fox crossed his arms as he looked on at a robot trying to fix up a fighter plane.

"Well?" Fox asked hoping for the best.

The robot known as ROB simply replied. "Negative results so far. The Arwing is completely unable to fly at this stage."

Fox frowned at this. "Seriously?"

"Affirmative. Damages from the last battle are still visible." ROB explained.

Fox's ears drooped as he looked down at the ground clenching his fists. "Darn it! How am I supposed to help my team fight off those offenders when my Arwing is busted?"

ROB turned to see look at Fox. "I do not know the answer. Logically, we should just let remain here and hope for the best with the others."

"But… But I can't just leave my team fighting those guys!" The canine protested. "What kind of team leader would be if I did that?"

"Well, I am afraid you don't have much of a choice."

Fox turned around to an aging hare with spectacles walking over with a sympathetic look on his face.

"But Peppy, these new figures are proven hard to fight with just Arwings!" Fox insisted. "I know that my Arwing is still damaged and it is too dangerous to try to fight them off foot but I just can't help feeling so helpless."

The old man sighed as he put a hand on the leader's shoulder. "I am sorry, Fox but I am afraid there is nothing you could do right now but to hope the best for your team-mates."

Fox winced as he looked back down. "Krystal, Falco, Slippy. I just hope they are all right."

"They will be fine." Peppy reassured. "They been through harder tasks than this. You know that."

Fox weakly nodded. Nonetheless, he still couldn't help but feel down. His team-mates, no his friends were fighting against some difficult enemies and he couldn't help them in any way at all. He was the leader and he had to just stay in the ship. He knew he needed to help but how?

"_I wonder… What will my father do?" _Fox asked himself. _"He was never one to just sit back and leave his friends fighting alone but how would he had handled this? I don't have a vehicle that could…"_

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Fox's head. Sure, he didn't had a plane but that didn't mean he don't have a vehicle. Quickly putting his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a communicator which the team used to talk with each other while on missions.

"What are you going to do, Fox?" Peppy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see." Fox noted before pushing a few buttons and putting it his ear. "Slippy, this is Fox. How is the air fight going?"

"Terrible! Not only that these guys too swift to shoot but if we just fire aimlessly, we could damage the Great Fox." Slippy whined.

"I see. Tell me, Slippy. How is that new project you been working on going?" Fox asked.

"Huh?" Anyone could easily sense the confusion in the toad's voice.

"I know this is a random question but trust me, there is a good reason I asked this." Fox explained.

"Well… It's done. In fact, I was about to tell you guys but then we were attacked." Slippy said.

Fox narrowed his eyes. "Slippy, is everything set?"

"What? Why…" The mechanic said before pausing. "Fox, you aren't seriously considering…?"

"That's the plan." Fox said sternly.

"WHAT! You aren't expecting to use that to fight off these guys?" Slippy asked in disbelief.

"It may be a long shot but it is our only hope." Fox said.

Peppy raised an eyebrow wondering what Fox was up to.

"All right. Go outside of the Great Fox." Slippy instructed. "Just tell me whenever you wanted to employ it. However, I should tell you that it would only be there for a few seconds before its goes back inside of the Great Fox so you better make it."

Fox couldn't help but have a confident smile on his face. "I understand. Good job."

With that, the pilot turned off the communicator and nodded before running off. Peppy and ROB watched with the former looking more concerned than ever.

"Fox, you are seriously going out there?" Peppy asked in disbelief.

"I have to!" The brown-furred man said looking back. "My team needs me!"

"But it is too dangerous! You can't fight off those enemies on your own!" Peppy said. "They are far too strong!"

"I know. Don't worry, I am not actually going to attack on foot!" Fox reassured. "Just trust me!"

Peppy bit his lip wondering if what he said was true. Fox was rarely one to try to do anything foolish and always kept a good head in the heat of battle. Still, this was a little reckless for him. However, this wasn't the first time he made a headstrong decision like this. All he could do was hand some helpful advice.

"All right, Fox! Just remember one thing!" Peppy shouted cupping his hands in his mouth.

"What?" The pilot shouted back while running.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Fox promptly tripped and fell straight on his face.

Meanwhile, outside of the Great Fox, Falco, Krystal and Slippy struggled to fight off their attackers. The former grunted in annoyance.

"These guys are impossible! How could they stand up to a blast from laser blasts like that?" Falco growled.

"My telepathy powers aren't working on them! I can't sense them!" Krystal said.

"This is ridiculous? How are three people in Arwings can't fight off two people on foot!" Falco grunted angrily.

"Maybe they are androids. After all, you can't use psychic powers on an android!" Slippy piped up.

"Perhaps…" Krystal frowned.

"Well, whatever the reason, we can't get them!" Falco said. "What are we going to do?"

Krystal then noticed something on the Great Fox. Squinting her eyes to see what was happening, she gasped in horror.

"Fox!"

Falco's eyes widened before looking down. "FOX! What is he doing out there! Is he crazy!"

"He is going to use my next invention." Slippy explained.

"WHAT! He isn't serious, is he?" Falco said in disbelief.

"Well, he sounded serious to me." Slippy shrugged. "He said that it could be our last hope."

"More like his last moment." Falco scoffed.

"Falco!" Krystal scolded.

Fox carefully climbed up to the top of the Great Fox trying not to fall off. One slip and it was could be all over for him. Using all of his body strength, he pulled himself up upon the Great Fox. There, he got a good look at his enemies.

The first one was a creature with a slender person dressed in ninja-like clothes and had blonde bangs coming out from the white turban. The person was holding throwing needles. The second one was a dark blue round figure with a mask and a sword in his hand. Both of them were both glaring at Fox intently.

Fox narrowed his eyes. "I am Fox McCloud, leader of the StarFox team. Who are you and why are you attacking our ship?"

The figures didn't reply. Instead, the ninja pulled their hand back and threw the needles at Fox. The pilot yelped before quickly activating his Deflector giving a blue shield around. The needles hit the Deflector and launched them back at the enemy party. However, the ninja countered by shooting a chain out of her sleeves and swinging it around stopping the attack.

After Fox turned off his Deflector, he looked ahead. Only to see the small figure fly towards him with two giant bat wings on his back. His eyes widened when he found out he was about to get slashed.

However, all the sword-wielder could do was hit air. Quickly stopping himself and turning around, he saw Fox appearing on a different part of the Great Fox.

"The Fox Illusion had saved the day again." Fox sighed before looking serious. "Otherwise, I am never going to get anywhere just by talking."

With that, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. He wasted no time turning it on.

"All right, Slippy, send it in!" Fox shouted.

"Got it!" The green mechanic shouted.

With that, he pushed a button on his Arwing. Falco and Krystal wondered what was happening.

Then, it happened. A bright light came appear in the sky shooting blinding rays. Falco, Krystal and Slippy had to turn away to avoid getting blinded. The two attackers looked in awe wondering was going on. Fox on the other hand narrowed his eyes waiting to arrive.

Then, the light changes forms. Soon, it became a large tank-like vehicle. Fox couldn't help but smirk.

"LANDMASTER!"

**(Event 3: Pink Ball Repulsion)**

In the large world of Dreamland, it was nice and sunny as always. The flower were in bloom, the fruit was growing nicely and all of Kirby's friends were having fun. However, not all of the residents was focused on having a good time. In fact, one particular person had bigger plans.

Metaknight flipped back his cape while he watched his allies work on his pride and joy, the Halberd. A giant airship with his mask on it on the front. The masked warrior had something planned and he wanted to make sure that it went perfectly.

He walked over to one of his workers and got his attention. "Pardon me but how are things with the Halberd so far."

The worker turned around. "Ah, sir! Didn't see you there. So far, so good. The Halberd should be able to fly out in a few minutes."

"I see. Is there any signs of intruders?" Metaknight asked.

"No. Not as far as I see." The worker said shaking his head. "In fact, I had even heard of anyone besides anyone from our crew coming close of this place."

"Very good. This is very important." Metaknight said. "We can't afford any distractions from anyone right now."

"Sir, I could assure you. Everything is moving as smooth as silk so far." The worker reassured.

Metaknight couldn't help but smirk behind his mask at this. He was right. Things were going great for him. He needed to start the Halberd without a hitch and from the looks of things, that would exactly happen. That would be perfect.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he sensed. Turning his head, he looked back into the distance for some reason. The worker instantly noticed this.

"Sir, is everything all right?" He asked concerned.

Metaknight simply glared into the distance. "Um, yes. Look, just continue the good work and tell me when we are about to get ready to leave."

The worker blinked twice confused at his boss' sudden behaviour. However, he wasn't going to risk annoying him and trying to go further on the topic so he decided to shrug it off and went back to his duties. When he made sure he was gone, Metaknight looked back in the direction he was staring at. For some reason, he got this uneasy feeling that he was being watched. And not by one of his workers.

"Hmm… Perhaps this won't go smoothly after all…" He mused.

He watched his workers continued to work on the Halberd and its preparations. Instead, their somewhat cutesy appearances, they were hard-working and were very loyal to Metaknight. The swordsman couldn't had asked for a better crew.

A few minutes later, the same worker from before walking over to Metaknight.

"Preparations complete, sir." He explained.

"Excellent. Now, tell me. How is the cargo jets?" Metaknight asked.

The worker raised an eyebrow at this. "They are working perfectly. Why?"

Metaknight narrowed his eyes. "I would request to ride on top of them when the Halberd leaves."

The worker's eyes widened at this. "What? But why? How do such an extreme stunt?"

"I have my reasons." Metaknight said coolly.

"B-But…" The worker said in disbelief.

"Comrade, I believe I gave you an order." He said sternly. "I admit my method is sudden and orthodox but I can assure you that I have a very good explanation for that."

The worker stared in confusion wondering what was his boss was up to. This was very out-of-character for him to do something reckless like this. However, he had never questioned Metaknight before and he wondered if he should start now.

"All right, sir! I will tell the workers over there." The worker said.

"Good. Carry on." Metaknight nodded.

The worker walked off despite still looking unsure of his boss' action. Metaknight swung his sword a couple of times while narrowing his eyes. He would NOT like anything spoil his plans.

After being the told of the somewhat reckless actions on his boss, the workers allowed Metaknight to stand on top of the cargo jets. Despite the Halberd was such a large ship, it usually had trouble breaking very important cargo just by blasting off into the sky. That was why they built a smaller flying vessel so that they could safely fly their valuables off the ground without risk of having them broken. Metaknight waited patiently for the Halberd to blast off.

"Hopefully, I wouldn't have any problems before blasting off."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Metaknight turned around with a raised eyebrow inspecting it to be one of his workers being overprotective and asking for his concern. However, once he saw who it really was, he immediately readied his sword.

Heading towards him was a puffball just like him only he was light pink, had red feet and a blank face.

"Kirby. We meet again." Metaknight said darkly.

The big eater simply smiled before waving his hands. "HIIII!"

Metaknight sweat-dropped at this. "I take it that you are trying to stow away on the Halberd?"

Kirby nodded going back to his blank face. Metaknight narrowed his eyes. As bizarre as it sounds, Metaknight considered the pink creature his greatest rival. While Kirby definitely didn't look like much, he could hold his own against Metaknight on several occasions.

"Forgive me but I cannot afford for you to ruin my plans." Metaknight said. "Leave now."

Kirby simply shook his head. Metaknight did the same with a sigh.

"Typical. You always had an one-tracked mind." The masked warrior said. "Normally, I would resort to brute force to get rid of you but I nor you have a sword and it would be dishonourable to attack an unarmed fighter."

Kirby simply blinked twice at this. He then waddled over to Metaknight. The fighter of honour got into a defensive position in case Kirby was about to use his trademark Swallow move on him. Once he did next completely surprised him.

Out of nowhere, Kirby quickly got out a scimitar and jumped up in the air with enough speed to make a ninja jealous and went straight down. Metaknight's eyes widened before he jumped back avoiding the move. However, he could do nothing about the wave sent from the attack heading straight into him.

The warrior stepped back a couple of steps but shook his head quickly to regain his senses. He then looked at his rival with wide eyes.

"How are you able to do that move? I thought that you needed to swallow a certain person to get a particular move like that." Metaknight said.

Kirby, being Kirby didn't replied and instead put away his sword and pulled out a new weapon. This time, a wooden mallet. Thinking quickly, he swung his hammer horizontal. Metaknight's eyes widened before trying to shield himself with his cape.

The mallet hit nothing but air. Kirby blinked twice after realizing Metaknight had disappeared. He looked around for his rival. Then, he saw a thick black vertical line. Suddenly, it started to spin and changed forms into his normal form.

"Impressive. Your skills had improved greatly since our last bout." He explained.

Kirby narrowed his eyes with a surprisingly determined look on his face.

"Hmm… On any other day, I would had loved to have a duel with you but right now, I have very important plans to attend to and need you to leave." Metaknight explained. "However, I know for a fact that just asking you will get me nowhere."

After the warrior said this, he pointed his sword at Kirby with a very menacing glare. He would NOT have his plans spoiled right now.

"Therefore, it looks like I have to boot you off."

**(Event 4: Cleaning House In Skyworld)**

In the beautiful world of Angel Land, all of the resident angels flew over to the temple where their goddess, Palutena lived. Apparently, she had an announcement to make and she wanted the attention of all of her people. Everyone, despite curious as to what was going on, came anyway to Palutena's aid.

They all arrived in front of Palutena herself in all of her radiant beauty. All of the angels immediately got on one knee and bowed politely. All of the angels look quite young wearing angel robes. However, there was one particular angel in front who looked a little older than the others. He was Pit. Hero to Skyworld.

Palutena couldn't help but smile when she saw that everyone was present. "Greetings, everyone. I suppose you are wondering why I had summoned you here."

All of the angels stayed quiet not really wanted to say something.

"You see, I was just looking over this world this morning." Palutena explained. "I just noticed that the old stone floors, walls and pillars are becoming cracked, only to the point of breaking."

All of the angels looked at each other just realizing that she was right. Everything made of stone was slowly breaking apart.

"That is why I decided that it would be best for our world if we decided to remodel Skyworld." Palutena said smiling sweetly.

All of the angels nodded. It would be nice for Skyworld to have a remodel. Especially since their fight with Medusa had left everything nearly destroyed.

"Which is why I summoned you all here." Palutena said. "In order to remodel Skyworld, we must first destroy any and all remaining stone structures there is. After that is done, I could help remodel this world. Could I count on you?"

All of the angels immediately saluted. "Yes, Palutena!"

The goddess smiled. "Good. Pit?"

The brown-haired boy immediately looked up. "Yes, Palutena?"

"Despite being fragile, it may be somewhat troublesome to destroy all of the stone structures." The green-haired beauty explained. "That is why I am lending you my bow for the time being."

As she said let out her palm releasing a small ball of holy light. It slowly headed towards Pit who slowly got up as the other angels looked in awe.

Suddenly, the ball of light slowly started to change forms. It quickly turned into some kind of double-bladed weapon of some kind. Pit stared at it in awe for a moment before slowly grabbing it. This was the same weapon he used to save Angel Land.

"Now, can I count on you all?" Palutena said.

All of the angels smiled at this. "YES, PALUTENA!"

Palutena smiled happily before dismissing her people. All of the angels flew out of the temples with excitement written on their faces. They were so pumped to remodel Skyworld. After all, it would be nice to see it in its clean state again. Everyone wasted time using their weapons to destroy any stone structure they could find.

Pit smirked as he flew in a front of a stone pillar. Despite being fragile, it looked like it would actually take a while. However, Pit knew exactly what to destroy. Taking his weapon, he got into a stance.

He then rushed over to it swinging it around making a ring of holy light around it. The ring collided with the pillar making multiple hits. Soon, the pillar corrupted into rubble.

Pit chuckled. This was going to be easy.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!"

Nearly all of the angels froze in shock when they heard the sudden yell. They all turned to the direction of the yell to see a figure flying upwards screaming his head off. He continued screaming before landing on top of a cloud platform. Everyone gasped before immediately flying over to the fallen guy.

"Oh no!" Pit gasped before using his wings to fly over to the others.

Many questions currently went through his head right now. Who was that guy? Where did he come from? Why had he suddenly appeared in Angel Land? Was he a friend or a foe?

Pit immediately flew over to the crowd surrounding the dazed man gently pushing past to take a small glance at him. Once he did, his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!"

"What it is?" An angel asked worried. Pit simply shook his head in disbelief.

"It's… Wario."

Indeed. On top of the cloud was a short, fat ugly man with a biker's attire and a zigzag moustache. He groaned as he dizzily looked at the sky trying to get his senses back.

"Wario, isn't he the guy who was a newcomer to that Super Smash Bros tournament like you?" Another angel asked.

"Yes…" Pit sighed crossing his arms.

"That greedy fiend? How did he come all the way up here?" The first angel groaned.

"That's what I was asking myself?" Pit said with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt he came here on his own free will by the way he was screaming up here but be careful. He's a dirty one. In more ways than one."

After he said this, Wario groaned as he slowly regain his senses. He slowly sat up holding his head.

"Ugh… My aching head." The overweight man said. He then looked over at all of the angels surrounding him. Seeing them made him blink twice.

"Wha? H-Heaven?" He asked in disbelief. "H-Have I gone-a soft recently?"

Pit merely sweat-dropped at this. "We wish."

Hearing this made Wario turned over to the head angel and once he did, he groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, great. It's-a Dove Boy." The biker-clad man said.

"Good seeing you too, Wario." Pit sighed not surprised by this greeting.

"What am-a I doing in heaven?" The garlic-lover asked.

"Okay, first of all, this isn't Heaven. This is Angel Land. Somewhat different place." Pit explained. "Second of all, that is what I wanted to know."

Wario held his head trying to remember. "Last thing I-a remember was witnessing Dr. Crygor trying out one of his new inventions in his room. Then, BOOM!"

Pit blinked twice. "So you are saying that you are blown away the way from your world to mine in a simple lab explosion?"

Wario simply shrugged. "You could be surprised how-a far Dr. Crygor's explosion could send a person. But enough about-a that! Where's the exit out of this Heaven-wannabe place!"

Pit crossed his arms not happy by that last remark. "It's not that easy."

Wario blinked twice with a raised eyebrow. "What do you-a mean, Dove Boy?"

"Well, Angel Land is set in a place called Skyworld." Pit explained.

Wario looked around at all of the clouds floating in the sky before giving an unimpressed look. "Angel Land? Skyworld? Who-a names these places? A five-year-old?"

An angel grunted in disgust. "Ugh… He's worse in person."

"Well, don't you have-a some kind of vessel to transport back to my world?" Wario asked crossing his arms.

"Um, sorry, no." Pit said.

Wario's eyes widened. "WHAT? I thought-a angels are supposed to help people! Now help-a me get home!"

"Hey! Sorry but this is the first time something like this ever happened!" Pit scolded.

"You-a mean that I am stuck in this place FOREVER!" Wario cried in shock.

"Trust me, Wario. We aren't just going to let you stay here." Pit said as the angels looked disgusted at the thought of Wario actually living here.

The overweight man narrowed his eyes. "So what's the plan, Dove Boy?"

Pit narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, well, this is a rare case, I think we would be able to help you but it would need nearly all of the power of the angels here."

Wario returned the glare. "So-a get them!"

"It's not that easy!" Pit scolded. "You see, nearly every angel are trying to help remodel this place."

Wario looked around for a moment at the scenery before sweat-dropping. "Yeah. I could-a see that."

All of the angels growled after hearing the biker-clad man badmouth their world like that.

"Look, all I am asking you is to behave until we are done remodelling." Pit said trying to be the reasonable one. "If we succeed WITHOUT having any distractions, we should actually done it soon."

Wario's eyes widened. "You-a mean I am stuck here!"

"For the time being, yes." Pit sighed. "Now, I must ask you to behave and stay still for the time being while we don't."

"And if I-a don't?" Wario asked crossing his arms.

"Because… Like I said." Pit said coldly. "We need no distractions while we are working. In fact, why don't you help us?"

"What?" Wario said in disgust. "What's-a in it for me?"

Pit looked in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that you wanted to get paid for helping us! We are the ones who are your ticket out of here!"

"So? I ain't-a no charity-shop owner." Wario snapped.

"That is an understatement." Another angel muttered.

Pit simply shook his head and sighed. He knew that Wario would give him such a hard time. Hopefully, he could at least get him to be quiet for the time being.

"All right! If you wanna be lazy, fine!" Pit said. "Just make sure you don't cause any trouble for us."

Wario growled at this not liking being bossed around. "Or else-a what?"

Pit crossed his arms. "You stay here longer. As simple as that."

Wario's eyes widened at this. To be stuck with all of these goody-goody-two-shoes pansies any longer than he needed to was horrific. Nobody he was that one to back down to a pretty-boy like Pit but unfortunately he had no choice.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Pit gave a small smile of success. "Good. Now just try to stay out of trouble and we will be more quicker with the remodelling. We just had to destroy all of the stone structures, okay?"

"All right, all right…" Wario muttered.

Pit nodded as he looked back to the rest of the angels. "All right, troops! Move out!"

With that, the winged people flew off to flew back to their respective jobs leaving the short man on the cloud grumbling angrily.

"Stupid dove boy. Bossing-a me around like he was an alpha-male!" Wario growled. "Which he-a obviously not! However, he is-a right! Unless they do-a that stupid remodelling thing, I could be stuck-a here longer."

He then grumbled some more not believing his horrible luck. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Wait a minute…" He said before smirking evilly. "He-a said that unless I could help him, I shouldn't cause trouble. However…"

Meanwhile, Pit gave a sigh of relief before slashing a stone wall to rubble with his blades.

"Whew. That's another one destroyed." He smiled. "We are making great time here."

He then looked over at the rest of his fellow angels working over at the stone pillars destroying them easily. He couldn't help but smile.

"If Wario behaves like I said, we may actually send him home earlier." Pit said with a smile..

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of yells. His eyes widened before turning to the direction of the voice. Spreading his wings, he quickly glided over to the commotion wondering what was going on. As he did so, he quickly whirled around the corner of a giant pillar.

To see his fellow soldiers flying away in terror with Wario having a bulging belly.

"WARIO WAFT!"

The small area that Wario was in was immediately engulfed in a giant unsatisfying yellow explosion cloud destroying every pillar in its path. The smell was horrific and had anyone nearby plugging their noses instantly to block out the stench. Thankfully, most of the angels managed to escape the explosion. However, one was less than lucky.

Everyone watched as the cloud slowly cleared to reveal two figures. A smirking Wario and a very dazed Pit.

"PIT!" Some of the angels gasped.

The brunette groaned as he slowly rocked his head back and forth on the cloud trying to regain his senses. He weakly sat up and once he did, he plugged his nose.

"Ew! Garlic!" He cried in disgust.

Wario smirked. "Garlic's-a good for you. Besides, it helps-a you fight off vampires."

With that, he held his stomach and laughed heartily at Pit's expense. The young-looking immortal growled as he glared daggers at the garlic-lover.

"You! I thought we agreed that if you wouldn't going to help, you should at least stay still!" Pit scolded.

"But I-a AM helping!" Wario said cheerfully.

Pit's eyes widened at this. "What? What are you talking about?"

Wario couldn't help but smirk. "Look around you."

Pit blinked twice wondering what he meant. However, he did what he told everywhere. He then noticed most of the stone structures were destroyed. In fact, the only ones remaining were cracked floors.

"See? I AM helping you."

Pit blinked twice at this stunned. "Um, thank you, Wario. It's… Nice to see…"

Wario quickly cut him off. "Oops… Missed a few."

Pit raised his eyebrow before turning around and saw that there were a few stone floors behind him.

"Don't worry, I will-a get them!" Wario said.

Pit looked back at the overweight man with a raised eyebrow. Once he did, his eyes widened in horror.

Wario was riding towards him riding a motorcycle. Where did he get the motorcycle, Pit would ever know. Actually, that was the last thing on his mind right now.

VROOM!

All of the soldiers winced and looked away in pain when they saw Pit being run over with the motorcycle. Thankfully for Pit, he was immortal so it didn't kill him but still it didn't stopped him from being in a world of pain.

Pit groaned with very unsightly wheel marks on his face. "Ugh… My face…"

He slowly sat up rubbing his bruised face for a moment before turning around and glaring at the guilty party. Wario smirked as he got off his motorcycle.

"What was the heck was that?" Pit snapped. "You just ran me over!"

"What? It was your fault for-a stupidly being in the way." Wario said with an one-arm shrug. "Besides, I was-a going trying to get the stone floors."

As he said this, his eyes widened when he noticed something. "Whoops. Missed one."

Pit looked down to see a stone floor that somehow managed to escape Wario's giant fart and motorcycle. His eyes quickly widen before narrowing them.

"Oh no! No more motorcycle antics!" He growled pointing his finger.

Wario blinked twice before shrugging. "All right. If you say so."

What he did next greatly disgusted everyone. With a surprising amount of strength, he lifted the motorcycle over him. Opening his big mouth to a size that would rival Kirby's, he swallowed the bike whole and starting to chew it heavily making unsightly metal noises as he did so. All of the angels merely looked with vile faces.

"What IS this guy?" Pit asked with a wince.

After a bit of chewing, Wario then spat out something. A tire. It flew straight towards the stone platform before destroying it. As it did so, it ricocheted and hit Pit right in the face knocking back down on the ground. Most of the angels gasped as Wario put his hands on his cheeks in a shocked fashion.

"Oops!"

Pit groaned as he rubbed his face. He growled before getting back up to glare at the grinning Wario.

"Aw, don't-a be so mad, I'm sure that your fan-girls would still love you!" The biker-clad man said. "You can-a be surprised by some many girls would want a pretty-boy."

"Wario, are you ever do something constructive in your life?" He growled.

The vertically-challenged plumber's grin vanished.

"Constructive? CONstructive? But aren't we supposed to DESTORY the stone pillars? Wouldn't that mean I have to be destructive? If I was constructive, I would-a spent the entire time BUILDING stone structures. But if I-a do that NOW, this world would be a bigger mess than it already is. Isn't-a this when I should be destructive? Humph. You are-a not making any sense. Maybe it was-a because you took one than more hit to the face but I am going-a somewhere where people talk sense."

With that, he walked off to find more stone structures to annoy leaving everyone stunned with wide eyes and slack jaws not expecting just a blunt yet very intelligent comment. This went on for a full ten seconds.

Until Pit slowly got over this phase narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pure hatred and anger. His fair skin slowly turned red and the other angels could had sworn that they saw fire in his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" He growled.

With that, he put his blades together making some kind of bow. Suddenly, a blue glowing arrow of light appeared between it. Pit carefully aimed at the retreating Wario who bounding from cloud to cloud. All he needed was one shot.

"Pit, no!"

The young lad looked to see a couple of angels flying over.

"Please reconsider your actions! This is EXACTLY what he wanted you to do!" The first one scolded.

"That's right. If you do shoot him, he would just make you look like the villain." The second one agreed.

Pit's eyes widened before slapping his forehead. Indeed. Wario didn't cared squat about this world. He just wanted to make the angels' lives here miserable as much as possible. By destroying the unwanted stone structures while hurting other people in the process.

"Wario was never known for his book smarts but he is a genius of the worse kind." Pit groaned.

"So… What now?" The first one asked.

Pit shook his head. "Try to continue what you are doing. If Wario decides to bother you, just try to ignore him even though I know that would be difficult."

Everyone nodded at the superior's idea. They had a mission to do and even though Wario intended to have some sick fun with them, they needed to completely. Pit would rather pluck out his own wings before letting an overweight smelly wise guy interrupt them.

**(Event 5: Become The Champion!)**

Many people from all over the world had gathered in a very altered stadium. People were very excited about this location because it was said to be one of the most intense stadium ever. Quite perfect for Pokemon matches. That was why it only used for special occasions. This was no exception.

An announcer enthusiastically grabbed a mike. "Welcome all to the final round of the Pokemon Tournament!"

Nearly everyone in the stands erupted in deafening cheers.

"This is it, everyone! After over a hundred Pokemon trainers had entered and in the end, only two remain!" The announcer said with a smirk. "Both are from the Kanto region! Which means they both went a long way around from their home just to be here! And there are also the first two to ever fight on top of this special stadium."

Somehow, the cheering actually got louder.

"Now, first, a little bit of information. You know how we used to have separate fields that benefit certain Pokemon? Well, in this stadium, it is just a normal stage at first but it alternates fields in a certain amount of minutes." The announcer said. "And the order of the field types differs every time. But enough talk, let's get this Pokemon battle underway!"

Everyone in the audience shouted at the top of their lungs. "YEAH!"

One of the two trainers who was about to fight in this battle waited nervously for his cue to step in. He was a young boy clad in red and white clothes with jeans and a backpack. He adjusted the cap covering his short dark hair.

"This is it… The final battle…" He said to himself.

He then looked at his hands as if something very special were in them.

"After walking all those miles, fighting all of those trainers and barely making all of the way to the finals, this is it." He said. "If I win this match, I would had win the whole championship."

Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes as he clenched his hands.

"No! Not I. Not me. Not WE. Us. We are a team. We worked together and fought our way here."

He then looked up with a determined face.

"Each and every one of us had our downfalls from time to time. It is our time to shine. Time to prove how hard our training had got us."

"In the blue corner, coming all the way from Pallet Town. Red!"

The young man looked when he heard his name was being called. This was it. His final test as a Pokemon trainer. Taking a deep gulp, he nodded to himself before marching straight into a loud cheering crowd. He blushed as he shyly waved to it as he continued to walk to the stadium.

Truth be told, ever since he first heard about this new feature, he couldn't get it out of his head. He always wanted to fight at that stadium. And to do so with his Pokemon in the finals. It was such a honour. As he got to his side of the field, he waited for this opponent to be sent in.

"And in the red corner, coming all the way from Pallet Town as well. Blue!"

Red immediately narrowed his eyes when he heard this. He watched as a man his age with ridiculously spiky brown hair and stylish clothes walking in. He was playing to the ground blowing kisses to them. Red couldn't help but sweat-drop at his arrogance.

Blue smirked as he walked over to his side of field. "I still can't believe someone like you may it all the way here.

Red crossed his arms not fazed by the comment. "And yet I am."

Blue merely scoffed. "Don't get so cocky. Your victory last time was a fluke!"

"Just like the time before that and the time before that and so on." Red said with a small smirk.

Blue's smirk vanished. "Shut up! Because of you, my gramps think I am a failure!"

Red merely shrugged with his shoulders. "Meh. Not my fault. I can tell that he wasn't a big fan of your personality and your way of treating Pokemon anyway."

"What could you say that with such a straight face?" Blue growled.

"After all the times he trash-talked me even though I was on your level on Pokemon training, I have no hesitation pointing it out to you!" Red said simply.

Blue narrowed his eyes further. "Well, that's all going to change now. You know why? Because I got myself a full-proof plan to beat you once and for all!"

Red blinked twice.

"You… Just caught the same Pokemon as me and raised them to know the same moves as mine."

The brown-haired boy sweat-dropped knowing that he been caught red-handed.

"So? Nothing wrong with that!" Blue snapped looking away trying to hide his sweat-drop.

"Um… Yes, it is." Red said with a sweat-drop. "You have to develop your own style of Pokemon training!"

"I DID had my own style." Blue growled. "And you managed to beat me every time!"

"And you think copying me would make you beat me?" Red said shaking his head. "I bet you still think your Pokemon the same way as before."

Blue's face started to go red and he gritted his teeth in anger. It was HIM who was supposed to be the one verbally-assaulting his rival, not the other way around.

"An interesting fact! Both trainers had beaten the Elite Four in Kanto before fighting against each other!" The announcer shouted. "So we are sure to see an epic battle!"

Red and Blue both narrowed their eyes at each other knowing that if one of them won this tournament, they would get a lot of praise as a Pokemon master. Also, either one would be willing to back down from each other any time soon.

"I can assure you, this will NOT be the last few times." Blue growled.

"Bring it." Red said coolly.

"All right. The stage is set, the trainers are ready and the atmosphere is just perfect." The announcer grinned. "Let's get the final match underway!"

Everyone in the audience started to cheer loudly.

"All right! Both competitors may throw their first Pokemon!" The announcer smirked.

Red and Blue both nodded before reaching into their pockets and pulling out a red and white ball each. They were both ready to battle for the championship and for the respect only a master could have.

There's Event 1 through 5! Review away!


	2. Events 6-10

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY I took this long to update! I had other things I wanted to do first and I had no time to do this. But now it is back, baby!

**(Event 6: Super Bowser Bros.)**

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

That was the sound of the King of the Koopas, Bowser flying through the air screaming at the top of his lungs. Once again, he had lost another battle with Mario and was now soaring towards the air.

Soon, Bowser started to descend. The place where he was falling was a large vast desert. A few Pokey were moving around. Still screaming, he fell like a stone until he fall back-first into the sand. Thankfully, his shell broke his fall. Still, it hurt like hell. Bowser groaned as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Dang it, Mario…" Bowser said weakly. "Why can't I… Be the winner… For once?"

That was when he completely blacked out.

Bowser continued to stay in the sand with his bruises over his body. He may not be waking up anything time soon. That was until…

"BOWSER!"

The king yelped before sitting up looking around frantically. "What? What happened? What?"

"Down here!"

Bowser looked down. He then saw some kind of child and retainer mixed into one. His mushroom head was head with red spots. Bowser growled recognizing the figure instantly.

"Oh, great. It's Toad." Bowser grunted.

"Bowser, I need your help!" The vertically-challenged boy said in his high-pitched voice.

The king's eyes widened. "Help YOU!? After you gave Mario that invincible star that gave him the power to literally sent me flying!?"

"But Bowser! Mario had gone crazy!" Toad said.

The Koopa paused in surprise. "What?"

"After so many of his victories, it had finally gotten to his head!" Toad explained. "He had practically shoved Princess Peach aside and made his new king!"

Bowser stared in disbelief. Mario. The definition of a do-gooder was acting like a tyrant?

Toad continued. "Even worse, he had locked Princess Peach in her kitchen forcing her to cook night and day!"

"What about that pesky Luigi and that stupid Yoshi?" Bowser asked.

"Luigi had been locked in a dungeon because Mario wanted to use his mansion as a storeroom for food!" Toad explained. "And Mario is entrapping all of the Yoshis and using them as slaves to harvest."

Bowser shook his head in disbelief. Bowser knew that Mario was a big eater but to think that he would actually do something like this.

"I had managed to escape Mario's clutches to deliver the Princess' request for your help!" Toad said. "But while I escaped, I was still spotted and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bowser said stopping Toad. "The PRINCESS requested for my help? As in Peach?"

"Yeah, she is desperate! She doesn't know who else to turn to!" Toad begged. "Please save her!"

Bowser blinked twice. Never had Princess Peach begged for his help like this before. Then again, her usual knight in shining armour had turned into a dragon and now it was the fire-breathing monster that the Princess had gone to don the plate of silver armour.

He then smirked.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

Toad jumped as Bowser pumped his fists into the air with a huge grin on his face. He then realized what he said before looking down at Toad.

"I mean… Sure, I'm help." Bowser said.

"Um, all right…" Toad said sheepishly. "Anyway, there is an abandoned castle quite a way from here. We have to reach it before they get here?"

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Before WHO gets here?"

"Yahoo!"

"Yahoo!"

"Yahoo!"

Bowser and Toad's eyes widened at this.

"What was…" Bowser asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh no! They're here!" Toad said in fear.

The two turned to see three figures jumping their way. Much to Bowser's horror, they all looked like Mario.

"THREE MARIOS!?" Bowser yelled in disbelief. "I could barely handle one!"

"Tell me about it! Mario had found a potion to clone himself!" Toad explained. "That is how he took over the castle so quickly!"

"Really? I thought it was because of the princess' poor choice in security." Bowser said flatly.

Toad cast the large Koopa a death glare that made even him back down.

Bowser chuckled nervously. "So um, got any idea of how I can beat them?"

"Unfortunately, they have the same strength as Mario!" Toad lamented. "We have to get to the castle to lock down out and think up of a plan!"

"All right, small-fry! Stay behind me!" Bowser said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Bowser!" Toad smiled. "If only the Princess could be here to see that she didn't made the wrong decision."

The red-haired giant couldn't help but have a big grin on his face upon hearing this. He couldn't believe his luck! The princess was asking for his help! He was being BEGGED to beat up Mario! This was all too good to be true!

Unfortunately for him, he was right. It was too good to be true. In reality, he was in the desert in a coma and the whole thing that was happening to him was nothing more than a sub-con. Several Pokey carried around in confusion as Bowser had a stupid grin on his face.

**(Event 7: Diddy Kong Panic)**

Once again, it was time for another Mario Kart tournament in the Mushroom Kingdom. As always, the usual racers came to play. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and even Bowser despite one should wonder why he keeps getting invited back.

And as always, the tournament starts at Mario Circuit. The audience sat in their seats watching intently as the racers rode around the track with excited grins on their ways. Mostly everyone was happy.

MOSTLY everyone. There were quite a few people that were glaring at the track in annoyance. Particularly at one certain racer.

Donkey Kong. Also, all of the unhappy people were chimpanzees.

"Once again, that big oaf had been chosen to represent our islands?" A chimpanzee asked in annoyance. "Ugh, makes me sick!"

"I know, man! How come that meathead gets to have all of the fun and not us?" Another chimpanzee agreed.

"What does he got that we don't come?" A third one chimed up.

A Koopa who was watching the track was getting annoyed by their complaining. "Well, he is not annoying for one thing!"

"Excuse me?" The first chimpanzee snapped. "You mean to tell that a big oaf constantly beating his chest ISN'T annoying?"

"At least he knows when to shut the hell up!" Goomba snapped. "Seriously, man! We are trying to watch the race!"

"Oh! Well, excuse me for not being content that out of all of us, NONE of us had ever got invited!" He snarked.

"Have you ever saved your island from King K. Rool?" A female Noki piped up.

"No…" A chimpanzee frowned.

"Have you ever saved your island from a bunch of Tiki masks?" The Noki continued.

"Um…"

"Then, your ranting is pointless!" The Noki snapped. "That gorilla had saved your island almost as much Mario said the Mushroom Kingdom and THIS is how you treat him! Acting upset that he gets selected over you!"

"But he always gets in!" The chimpanzee whined.

"If you are THAT disgusted, why even come here in the first place?" A male Pianta said shaking his head. "Not a start move if you ask me!"

"Fine! Let that big ape race!" The lead chimpanzee growled. "Come on, boys!"

With that, the chimpanzees stormed off with the people around them glaring at them. It wasn't until they were completely out of hearing range was when a Luma spoke up.

"Anyone else inspecting John Quizzy Beetle to come out?"

Meanwhile, the chimpanzees stormed outside fuelling.

"It is not fair! When that big oaf does gets to ride and we don't!" The lead chimpanzee growled.

"It is bull, man! We have as much right to race as him!" Another one agreed.

"Too bad the other people can't see it!" The third one muttered.

The monkeys then lowered their heads in defeat. Suddenly, the lead one had gotten an idea.

"Wait. I think I got an idea…" The lead chimpanzee said with a devilish look on his face.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong gave a hoot of triumph after a red homing shell successfully hit Wario in the back of the head causing him to spin out. After his quick celebration, he focused back on the track with a determined look on his face.

He was in fifth place and it was the final lap. There would still be a chance to improve his position but he had to be quick. Perhaps he would get a Mushroom or a Fire Flower to help him out.

Suddenly, something flew from the side and crashed into the side of his head. This dazed the gorilla as he steered off the road resulting him to the flip out of his kart and onto the grass. Donkey Kong held his head with stars around his head.

When his vision slowly cleared, he saw at least fifteen smirking monkeys around his kart.

"Hello, Roid-boy." The lead chimpanzee smirked. "Enjoyed the coconut I threw at you!"

DK blinked twice in confusion.

"Well if you don't, TOUGH!" The lead chimpanzee smirked. "Do you really think that you have to right to race over us? Well, think again! We are going to show you how strong you are! They are fifteen of us and there is no way!"

ZAP!

That was when Luigi activated the Thunderbolt item striking every kart with a bolt of electricity. Including DK's kart that had the chimpanzees. They all tried in pain after being electrocuted. Soon, the item stopped.

"Oh, man! Where did THAT come from?" The lead chimpanzee groaned. He then quickly realized that something was very wrong. "Hey! What's with my voice! It sounds like a chipmunk!"

He looked around and his eyes widened. Each and every chimpanzee had shrunk! They were even SMALLER than how their usual size.

"What the!? What's going on!?" The lead chimpanzee said. "Why are we the size of an insect?"

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps heading their way. Looking up, they found Donkey Kong stomping towards them cracking his knuckles in anger. Whatever the chimpanzees stopped him for, he didn't liked it happened during a race. The monkeys gulped nervously while the lead one just blinked twice speaking a single word.

"Mother…"

**(Event 8: Go! Triple Finish!)**

Ash Ketchum stared in disbelief and horror. Lying on the ground was his Tauros all battered and bruised. He couldn't believe his luck.

Once again, he decided to enter another Pokemon tournament in the Kanto region. Despite this, it follows the same rules from the Unova region. There was having triple battles. Ash being the little Pokemon enthusiast that he was immediately joined the tournament and was now fighting in his first round.

But years of experience had never prepared for him for THIS trainer. Ash still in shock retreated his Tauros leaving his Pikachu out on the field.

The electric rodent was facing off against three tough looking Pokemon. A Squirtle, an Ivysaur and a Charizard. Their trainer on the other side was surprisingly similarly dressed like Ash.

"All right, guys! Last one! Don't let your guard down!" Red yelled.

The three Pokemon nodded before smirking at the Pikachu.

"_I don't support bullying so I think it is better for us all if you gave up."_ Ivysaur said.

"_Yeah, you got no allies and you got no chance!" _Charizard smirked crossing his arms.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. _"Don't think you had won yet!"_

"_Oh yeah? I think so!" _Squirtle smirked. _"You are outnumbered three to one!"_

"_So? I faced worst odds!" _Pikachu retorted. _"Heck two of you are weak to my element!"_

"_Yeah like we would ever let you take the chance!" _Charizard said flexing his bicep.

"_Face it, you are done for!" _Ivysaur smirked.

The announced blinked twice. "Um, sounds like the trainers' Pokemon are in a heated argument! I think…"

Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Hang in there, Pikachu! I know you can this!" The dark-haired trainer said. "We had been so much together! We had journey through five different regions, battled different type of trainers and defeated so many strong Pokemon! We can't give up now!"

Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded before glaring at the three Pokemon surging electricity through his cheeks.

_"What? You actually want to be trounced?" _Squirtle laughed.

"_Get out the jam and jelly, boys, this kid is toast!" _Ivysaur smirked.

"_We'll see." _Pikachu said narrowing his eyes. _"We'll see."_

**(Event 9: The Monster Beneath The Earth)**

Ike panted heavily as he ran down the halls carrying his trademark sword, Ragnell in his hand. He could hear the sounds of steel touching flesh and people crying out in pain. Despite this, he couldn't stop. He had somewhere he needed to be and he couldn't afford to lose a single second.

Once again, the mercenary was caught in another war but this time, it was a different foe. In fact, it was nothing like they ever saw before. All they knew that there had something planned with the castle he was currently running through and all he knew that it wasn't good.

Ike soon found the person he was looking for. Soren, a dark haired young lad with dark clothing with a tome in his hand. He was Ike's tactician AND best friend.

"Soren, what is it?" Ike asked. "I came back as soon as the messenger came onto the battlefield!"

The mage looked down with a rare apologetic look on his face. "Forgive me, Ike. That was careless of me to drag you away from the battle like that." 

The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I could tell that you must have a good reason to do so. But what is it?"

"While in the castle in case the enemy army broke through, I found this book." Soren explained. "I think I know what our enemy is planning is."

"I see. What is it?" Ike asked.

"Well, deep underneath this castle is a beast. A beast that looked like laguz but much more monstrous." Soren explained. "It is rumoured to not only be able to take any kind of attack but could kill a single guy with one blow."

Ike's eyes widened. "Is there even a beast that powerful?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Soren lamented. "Thankfully, it is not immune to everything. There was a spell that was able to seal it underneath these very floors where he can't cause any damage. However, there was a catch."

"And that is?" Ike asked not liking where this was going.

"All it takes to break the seal is one of its minions was it to stand in the castle for a certain amount of time." Soren explained. "As long as it breathes and inside the castle, it will awakened the beast."

Ike's eyes widened. "What? Is THAT why those… creatures are so intent of sieging his castle?"

"I'm afraid so…" Soren said looking down. "Which brings us to our next problem. Because of the large number of aerial fighters they have, I had stationed every aerial fighter WE had on the offensive leaving none to defend the castle from one of them from getting in."

"How about the people on the defensive?" Ike asked.

"Well, I told them about the problem but now that I heard about what lies beneath this ground, we have no choice but to retreat some of our best fighters and have them on defence." Soren said.

Ike nodded his head. "I see. Makes sense. Don't worry. I will go up and help defend as well."

"Thank you. I would have come send more and have even myself help you but we still need some fighters down here in case they managed to get past the door." Soren said.

"I understand. Good luck, my friend." Ike said running off.

"You too…" Soren said softly.

Ike panted heavily and he darted straight up the stairs with a determined look on his face. Now the stakes were even higher. All those creatures had to do was stay inside the castle grounds for a good amount of time to awaken such a powerful beast? He cannot allow that. Anyone one of those creatures he faced, he had to kill on the spot for the sake of the world.

Soon, Ike had made his way up the stairs to the roof where the others were.

"Hey, look! Ike is here!" Mia said getting everyone's attention.

"Ike, you're late!" Shinon snapped.

"Good to see you too, Shinon…" Ike muttered. "Anyway, how is the defence going?"

"Fine until they started to use primitive tactics!" Shinon snapped.

"Primitive tactics?" Ike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heads up! We got another one!" Gatrie shouted.

Ike immediately looked up and once he did, his eyes widened. Several barrels were being flung at them at an alarming speed as if it were being shot at. Almost immediately, everyone dove out of the way allowing the barrels to break.

Ike turned towards the barrels expecting something like hot oil. But no, instead it was a series of small monkeys standing on the roof. Everyone looked in horror.

"Ugh! They just keep getting uglier!" Gatrie said in disgust.

"I'm willing to bet a good money bag that you wouldn't think so if they were in skirts." Shinon snarked.

"Shinon, do you really have to do this NOW?" Ike asked in disbelief glaring at the archer. "Everyone, if we allow those creatures in this place for too long, it would awaken a great evil."

Everyone nodded before splitting up to take on various creatures. Ike had his sights on two particular one. He had to make sure that these two died by his blade. Otherwise, the world would be at the mercy of a horrific beast.

**(Event 10: All-Star Battle Regulars)**

In a bizarre world, there was some kind of floating platform. It was going through some kind of area that seemed like some kind of endless abyss. Despite this, there were three figures standing perfectly still.

Two of said figures were floating gloves. As for the third figure, their entire identify had been hidden by a cloak.

"Well, are you ready?" One hand asked.

The cloaked figure nodded their head. "Yes, Master Hand. I am."

"Good, now my brother, Crazy Hand and I had saw potential in you and will be more than willing to see if you are ready to be a Smasher." Master Hand explained.

Suddenly, the other hand started to laugh maniacally. "And hoo boy are we going to make your life miserable!"

"Shut up, brother." Master Hand snapped. "Now you understand what you have to do right?"

"Beat a certain amount of Smashers in one place." The cloaked figure explained.

"Good. We will also be doing so in various places to see how well you can adapt." Master Hand said.

"I understand." The cloaked figure nodded.

Crazy Hand let out a loud laugh. "Boy, are you crazy! Do you even know what you are up against?"

"I am sure this young fellow is more than aware of the dangers." Master Hand scolded before "turning" to the cloaked figure. "Now let's begin your first best."

With that, he snapped his fingers summoning a portal. Suddenly, eight figures walked out of them. They were Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Fox, Samus and Yoshi.

"HIII!" Kirby said waving cheerfully.

"Well, we are here, Master Hand." Link said putting his hands on his hips noticing the cloaked figure. "So is THAT the Smasher prodigy?"

"You are correct, Link." Master Hand said. "You will test him by fighting him in a match. Two of you will attack him first and if he knocks one of you out, another person takes their places. This goes on until all of your Smashers are knocked out before one of you could do the same to him."

"Um, yeah… We had been talking about this, Master Hand." Fox said scratching the back of his head.

"It-a doesn't feel right us veterans ganging up on this one kid." Mario frowned. "Especially as-a a first test."

Before the Master Hand could speak up, the cloaked figure did it for them.

"I knew what was going to happen. I wanted to see if I can really be a Smasher." They said.

"Yoshi Yosh?" Yoshi asked tilting his head in confusion.

"You're-a right, Yoshi. I don't-a remember doing anything like this at the first tournament." Mario said crossing his arms.

"Well, this figure is a special case being from a faraway planet." Master Hand said.

Samus raised an eyebrow. "So? Aren't we technically all are?"

"That's because on his planet, there are no Koopas, aliens, Moblins or Kremlings there!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Not one power-up like a Fairy Bottle or a Mushroom. How boring!"

"Really?" Link said in awe. "Then how could you fight?"

"I have my own personal style." The figure said.

"Indeed. And this particular fighter is unique from the people on his planet with this style." Master Hand said. "In fact, it is as powerful you are guys."

DK blinked twice before pointing to himself.

"Yep. Hide those blue ribbons because you have a new rival, Donkey Kong!" Crazy Hand laughed.

The gorilla growled before Link got in front of him.

"Cool it, DK. We'll believe it when we see it." Link said. "I am not too proud about this but we will accept your Challenge to see how this so-called prodigy fights."

"Right. No way we are going to stand by and take comments by this." Samus said locking her arm cannon before looking down at Pikachu. "Isn't that right?"

"Pika!" The mouse nodded before glaring at the hooded figure.

"All right, kid. I hope you-a do what you are getting into." Mario said.

The cloaked figure nodded before getting into a stance. "Don't worry. I will show you what I could do."

With that, the two of the veterans lunged at the cloaked figure. The latter narrowed their eyes before charging forward as well. Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked intently.

"So bro, are you sure that this will work for the kid." Crazy Hand said for once without any laughs.

"Don't worry. The child has more than enough experience." Master Hand said softly.


	3. Events 11-15

**(Event 11: Yoshi's Rainbow)**

On a steep cliff on an icicle mountain, a breeze blows a cold wind down the side of the icy wall. It was absolutely freezing in this weather and the only person that could take this time of weather was arctic creatures.

Though WITH the right equipment, you could take the coldness and that was what these two kids in. The two children wearing matching parks climbed up the mountain. They were Popo and Nana also known as the Ice Climbers.

Popo climbed onto a ledge and stood up before turning around. "All right. I'm up!"

Nana nodded before climbing. Once she reached the edge, her brother held out a hand to her allowing her to climb up.

"Thanks, Popo." Nana smiled.

"No prob, sis." Popo said with a wink.

The siblings then looked up to see how far to see how much closer to the top they were. They were on a mission and the destination was up at the top of the mountain.

"Are you sure those creatures ran off to THIS mountain?" Popo asked.

"Positive. The old couple at the village told us that they had gone up this one." Nana nodded before turning to her brother. "And why did you ask this NOW? Wouldn't it be more better to do so BEFORE we started climbing."

"Oh. Oh, right." Popo said before pausing. "Well, too late to turn back now."

Nana slapped her forehead. "Just try to focus. Those things had stolen our food supply!"

Popo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, who do those creeps think they are taking any OUR food? When I get my hammer on them, I will make them wish they were never born!"

"Right." Nana said nodding her head. The two were about to continue their journey up the mountain.

That was until they heard a noise from above. The two looked up wondering what it was.

"Do you hear that?" Popo asked.

"Yeah. We are not alone." Nana said solemnly.

The Eskimo siblings got close to each other ready to defend themselves in case of an ambush. Suddenly, they saw something poked their head from a ledge.

It was the head of a green dinosaur. Almost immediately, Popo and Nana snarled in anger.

"You." Popo spat.

Then, five more heads poked their heads from the ledge. They all had the same face as the green dinosaur but each of them was in a different colour. Red, Yellow, Light Blue, Dark Blue and Pink.

"So THERE you are!" Popo growled. "Give us back our food!"

"You have no right taking our stuff!" Nana demanded. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to harvest those things?"

"We planted, we grew, we harvested." Popo said angrily. "And you just come up and take them off the ground like we had our food made just for you!"

The dinosaurs just stared down at the Ice Climbers.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Popo asked putting his hands on his hips.

The dinosaurs just blinked twice. Then, the green one just spoke.

"Yoshi?"

Popo and Nana paused at this realizing how much they made themselves look like tools because of Popo's question.

"Um, okay…" Popo said.

Nana slapped her forehead. "Let's just bash their brains in already."

With that, the two got out their trademark mallets and ready themselves. The dinosaurs then looked at each other before nodding their heads. With a mighty leap, all six of them jumped down to their enemies' level startling the two.

"Nana, stay close!" Popo instructed.

"Got it." Nana said narrowing her eyes.

With that, the two Ice Climbers backed up against each other readying their mallets while narrowing their eyes. It was six against two with the odds not in their favour but they weren't going to give up. Oh no, not by a long shot.

The red dinosaur made the first move by running towards Nana. The pink-clad Ice Climber swung his mallet into the side of his stunning before she booted her away with a kick to the chest with her boots.

Popo on the other hand raised his mallet to block a kick from the yellow dinosaur before shoving him back before kicking the incoming Dark Blue Yoshi in the head dizzying him. He then started to create small ice blocks from his hands and used his hammer to hit them striking the Yoshis away from him.

Meanwhile, Nana had opted blowing cold wind out of her hand to keep the Yoshis on her end away her and her brother. So far, they had been doing well keeping the Yoshis away from them.

However, that was why the dinosaurs decided to use teamwork.

All six of them narrowed their eyes before stepping back. They then ducked their heads down before scraping their foot looking like they were getting ready to charge like bulls. Popo and Nana looked at each other.

They then smirked.

The Yoshi then ran towards the Ice Climbers ready to ram them all at once but the two got ready. The Eskimo then spun around with their hammers out striking each of the dinosaurs and knocking them away.

The green dinosaur kept flying until he soared off the ledge falling down the mountain letting out a loud scream making Popo and Nana wince.

"Well, at least we only have five more of these dinosaurs to worry about." Popo said.

With that, the two got into their stances ready to take on the rest of them. Both parties glared at each other ready for anything.

However, Popo and Nana weren't ready for someone to jump from the ledge towards them.

The Ice Climbers looked up only for them to be kicked in the face with the new attacker's feet knocking them onto the ground. The two groaned before sitting up weakly looking at their attacker.

They then gasped in horror. It was the green dinosaur!

"What?" Popo asked in disbelief. "But it can't be!"

"We saw that thing go off the cliff!" Nana asked in disbelief. "There was no way he could had survived!"

The green dinosaur ran straight at the two who were too stunned to move out of the way. With one mighty charge, he head-butted the two.

Sending them off the cliff.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Popo and Nana held each other's hands and they fell down the cliff screaming at the top of their lungs. They were falling to their deaths from the very mountains that they had years of experience climbing. To die here would be such a cruel fate.

With tears flying into the air, Popo and Nana closed their misty eyes not wanting to see how far or fast they were falling and just wanted the end to come.

However, that was when an airship had chosen to fly past.

SPLAT!

The person on the airship jumped before looking in the direction of the voice and once he did, his eyes widened.

Popo and Nana were lying prone with redness all over their body and clothes.

"Oh my goodness!" The man said running over to the children and crouching down in front of the red mess.

To see them slowly opening their eyes in a giant pile of tomatoes.

"Huh? What the?" Popo asked before looking around. "Huh? Where are we? How did we get here? And why are we covered in tomatoes?"

"Are you children all right?" The man asked getting the two's attention.

"Um, yeah." Nana said looking around. "Where are we?"

"You are on the Rainbow Cruise. My own airship." The man explained. "Specifically in my pile of tomatoes."

Popo and Nana looked around to see a lot of piles of vegetables on the airship.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Nana apologized. "We didn't mean to squash your tomatoes!"

"It is all right. Though I am confused how two children fell from a mountain out of the blue." The man said.

Popo snarled remembering what happened. "Those dirty lizards!"

"Lizards?" The man said raising an eyebrow.

"They look more like dinosaurs to be exact." Nana corrected before narrowing her eyes. "But otherwise, yes, they are dirty. Those creeps took our food supply and we climbed all of the way up there just to get it back."

The man's eyes widened. "You too?"

"Us too? You mean they hit your food bank too?" Popo asked in disbelief.

"As far as I heard, they hit EVERYONE'S food bank." The man frowned. "Those Rainbow Yoshis are quite the little bunch of menaces, they are."

"Wait. The Rainbow Yoshis?" Nana asked confused.

"Well, it is a special kind of Yoshi. Yoshis are dinosaurs that live on tropical islands and are big eaters." The man said. "However, this type of Yoshi is particularly selfish when it comes to food."

"Yeah. I could tell." Popo said rolling his eyes.

"Wait. You seem to know a lot about these things." Nana said. "Do you know why one of them fell off the cliff and yet somehow appeared above us?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What colour was it?"

"Um, green?"

The man just shook his head. "Remember what I said that they are a special kind of Yoshi? Well, theY are… Actually one dinosaur in a way."

Popo and Nana looked at the man in disbelief wondering if he was crazy. The man saw this and sighed knowing that he needed to elaborate.

"All right. The Rainbow Yoshis are all hatch in one egg so technically they all share the same life-force." The man explained. "If one of them ends, it can be respawned."

"You mean those… Things are immortal?" Nana asked not liking what liking what she was wearing.

"Well… No. Remember that they are called the RAINBOW Yoshis." The man said. "Which means to kill them all, you have to kill them in a particular order."

"Um, you lost me." Popo said scratching his head.

"Okay, stay with me. You saw the green Yoshi go off that cliff right and later appeared back on right?" The man asked. "If the same happened to the red Yoshi, he would stay die. However, if you kill any Yoshi but the pink one, they along with the red one will come back."

Nana paused for a moment before looking back. "But if we killed the pink Yoshi instead, they along with the red one will stay die unless we kill a Yoshi in the wrong order."

"Exactly!" The man grinned. "That is why I am here! Those Yoshis had stolen too many of other people's food and they must pay."

Nana looked around. "Is THAT why your airship is filled to the brim with vegetables?"

"Of course. Those Yoshis cannot resist such a large amount of food." The man said.

Popo and Nana paused before looking at each other. They both narrowed their eyes and nodded their heads.

"Sir?" Nana asked.

"Hm?" The man said.

"We would like to help!" The two said as one.

The man's eyes widened at this. "What!? But they just kicked you off a mountain!"

"Only because they caught us off-guard with that respawning thing!" Popo smirked beating his mallet into his hand. "Now that we know their weakness, we can take them."

"Besides, they had stolen our food. And until someone takes them down, they will continue to do the same to a lot of other people!" Nana agreed.

The man paused wondering he should let two children help him. The Yoshis are deadly in terms of combat but it was very easy to be ganged up on by them. He was about to say something until he saw something that made him jump to attention.

"Um, well, if you have the skills, now would be the best time to use them!"

Popo and Nana turned and looked up to see the six Yoshis falling towards the ship. Obviously because they saw all of the food the airship they were holding. The Ice Climbers looked at each other.

Before smirking.

"Ready, Nana?"

"Ready, Popo?"

**(Event 12: Sleeping In The Eggs)**

As always, it was a bright and sunny day on Yoshi's Island. The birds were singing cheerfully to celebrate this wonderful day.

On top of a floating platform a few feet off the ground, a green dinosaur slept peacefully letting his scaly body bathe in the sun. This was a Yoshi but not just any Yoshi but Mario's right-hand companion. Right now, he was resting with a care in the world.

"PIKA!"

"WHEEE!"

Yoshi jumped away from his nap with a fright before looking around frantically for the direction of the voice.

Suddenly, a stream of water hit him in the face. Yoshi immediately wiped the water from his face to look down.

Two small cute creatures were running around laughing their heads off while squirting water guns at each other. One of them was a yellow mouse while the other was a pink puffball. They seemed to having a water pistol fight.

Yoshi gave a small smile at their innocent fun. He then yawned before going back to sleep.

However, as he tried to do so, he couldn't. The innocent laughter of the children were getting louder and louder along with the squirting of their water guns. Yoshi growled a bit trying to drown out the noise but it just got louder.

Then, another spray of water splashed him in the face. Immediately, Yoshi raised his head and shook his head getting the water off of his face before glaring down at the two.

"_Hey!"_

The two creatures immediately stopped what they doing and looked up.

"_Do you mind? I am trying to take a nap here!" _Yoshi said trying not to raise his voice too high.

The two paused before looking at each other before back up at Yoshi.

Then then squirted their water into Yoshi's face.

"_Ack! Phooey!" _Yoshi said wiping his face. _"Hey! That is not very nice!"_

The two then stuck out their tongues and showed the bottom of their eyelids with their free hands. Still laughing, they ran off squirting at each other. Yoshi growled at their rudeness.

"_How rude!" _Yoshi said narrowing his eyes.

Then, he heard anger voices behind him. Turning his head, he saw a lot of Yoshis stomping over looking furious.

"_Where is those little brats?"_

"_I know I heard those annoying voices from over here!"_

"_Ooh, when I get my hands at them!"_

Yoshi may be a simple-minded person but he didn't even to take long to put two and two together to see what was going on. Immediately, he leaped down from the platform and spread his arms out to try to stop the angry mob.

_"Everyone, please! Calm down!" _Yoshi begged.

"_Calm down!? I just had squirted from up to down with water!" _A purple Yoshi said angrily.

"_And they trashed our critter picnic!" _A pink Yoshi added.

Everyone else angrily agreed furious at the two.

"_People, people, please! First of all, who are those kids?" _ Yoshi asked.

"_The mouse is called Pikachu and the puffball is called Kirby." _A dark blue Yoshi explained. _"Both came here on vacation."_

"_Unfortunately, this is ANYTHING but a vacation for us." _A red one snapped as everyone complained.

"_Well, there's no need for an angry mob." _Yoshi said. _"I will try to talk to the kids."_

"_And why are you the leader again?" _A yellow Yoshi asked crossing his arms.

"_Um, because my best friend is Mario?"_ Yoshi asked.

Everyone blinked twice before looking at each other.

"_All right, you win."_

"_Can't argue with logic like that."_

"_Who can't?"_

With that, the angry mob calmly walked away leaving the main Yoshi stunned.

"_Wow… I didn't think it would be that easy." _Yoshi said flatly.

He then shrugged before walking in the direction of Pikachu and Kirby to talk some sense into them. Hopefully when they realize how much trouble they were causing everyone, they would have to stop.

It didn't took him long to find the children due to their loud shouting as he walked over to a clearing to see Kirby and Pikachu still doing their water fight. With a smile, he decided to go over them.

"_Why, hello there, Pikachu, Kirby."_ Yoshi said trying to be polite. _"I am…"_

Pikachu and Kirby then ran past him without even casting him a single glance.

"…_Yoshi and I am pleased to meet you." _Yoshi said. _"Now I know that you are on vacation and you have the right to relax, I am afraid…"_

Pikachu and Kirby ran past him again without even acknowledging his existence.

"…_That your antics are annoying the citizens of the island and that is why I ask for the majority of this place to…"_

Again, they were not even fazed. Yoshi's eyebrow twitched.

"_YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" _ Yoshi roared.

Kirby then shot a stream of water at Pikachu who leaped out of the way. However, it then hit Yoshi in the face soaking him once again. The dinosaur wiped the water away from his mouth looking furious.

"_Ugh! No wonder there was an angry mob after these kids! They never stop to listen even for a minute!" _Yoshi groaned slapping his head. _"I have to get those two to settle down but how…"_

The green-scaled reptile pondered for a moment. Suddenly, he had gotten in his head.

He looked at the speeding rascals as they continued to have their water fight. They may seem so energetic now but let's see how fast they can be in eggs.

**(Event 13: Dragoon Strike)**

The small frame of Kirby narrowed his eyes before charging over. Behind him were a bunch of other small cute creatures letting out loud battle cries. They charged forward under the sun of a dusty sky. Each and every one of them had teamed up with each other for a common goal.

To stop three menaces. Recently, they had been a terrible trio who came out of nowhere and started to terrorize everyone in Dreamland by bullying them and stealing their food.

Kirby tried to stop the three stooges but much to everyone's shock and horror, the figures were more stronger than they look and actually managed to subdue Kirby. So that was why the citizens of Dreamland had banded together to take down the creeps.

The people in question all looked the same with their overweight bodies, zigzag moustaches and biker outfits. Despite the fact that they were horribly outnumbered, they had big smirks on their faces.

The three bikers then swung fists at the incoming mob knocking out any creatures their fists came across. Suddenly, a Waddle Dee climbed onto a biker's head wondered by another Waddle Dee. Soon, the mob dog-piled the three.

However, their happiness was short-lived. Letting out a loud shout, the bikers spiralling themselves in the air sending the creatures flying away screaming.

"CANNONBALL!" The three shouted as they fell down with their rears facing downwards. Those standing underneath shrieked before immediately running off screaming at the top of their lungs.

CRASH!

Those standing near the bikers were sent flying back. Nearly every person who got hit by the attack was out cold. The bikers laughed heartily at this. Kirby narrowed his eyes in determination. Perhaps a sneak attack was in order.

Before the bikers could stop laughing, Kirby ran towards one of them. He then opened his mouth making some kind of vacuum noise. The biker in question looked up too late as he was inhaled inside of Kirby.

The other two bikers looked in horror as their ally was now literally inside of Kirby. The other Dreamlanders cheered as the puffball was about to copy his ability.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as his face had turned green. Kirby quickly spat out the biker sending him crashing on the ground. Everyone blinked twice as Kirby used his stubby arms to wipe the taste of old garlic off of his tongue.

The two bikers then laughed as the third one got up.

"Looks like that little guy don't like you!" One of them laughed.

"I knew that you didn't have any taste!" The other one taunted.

The last one growled as the two continued to laugh before glaring behind him to see Kirby still trying to wipe away the sin off of his tongue. He then ran to the puffball while he was still distracted and kicked him away.

Everyone looked in disdain as Kirby sprawled across the ground in pain. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Nor did the people on a giant airship flying off the ground. The pilot of the ship, Metaknight was the most upset.

"So even Kirby is no match for him." Metaknight mused.

He closed his eyes still wondering how this was happened. Kirby was one of the strongest warriors, he had ever faced so to see the pink fighter be easily defeated by overweight men was an eyesore. He needed to help but there was a chance that he wouldn't even cause much of a mark him.

Suddenly, he remembered something that he had that he could use to help Kirby.

"Crew!" Metaknight said making everyone jump.

"Yes, sir!" One crew member said quickly.

"Send out the Dragoon parts!" Metaknight said sternly.

Everyone gasped upon hearing this.

"But you said that…" Another crew member said.

"This IS an emergency!" Metaknight snapped looking back.

The crew stood in silent before looking at each other. Narrowing his eyes, they nodded before looking back at Metaknight.

"Yes, sir. Just give us a minute." The first crew member said before he along with a few others ran off.

Metaknight looked down at the battle. "Please. Accept my gift, Kirby. You can't lose. Not like this."

Back at the battle, one of the biker stomped onto the bruised and exhausted body of Kirby. Loads of unconscious bodies surrounded them.

"What's wrong, Pinky?" He taunted with a smirk. "All tuckered out?"

With that, the three bikers laughed heartily at Kirby struggled to get out under his feet. The terrible trio continued to laugh until one of them looked up.

"Huh? What's that?" He asked.

The other bikers laughed before looking up where their friend was staring at. Even the weakened Kirby looked up.

Heading towards them were three objects which were all different. Even from far away, Kirby instantly recognized them.

Acting quickly, he rolled from underneath the biker's foot surprising him. The brave puffball then got into his stance glaring at the three. He knew what the items were and he knew that he had to be conscious to use them.

The Dragoon.

**(Event 14: Sproutrage Of The Flower Pikmin)**

It was tough to survive in such a harsh environment on a distant planet. Desperately trying to fend for yourself against Bulborbs and other giant creatures that were more than willing to eat you. But that was when you need more than a bit of help to survive these harsh environments.

Captain Olimar in front looking up with at least fifty Pikmin of different colours doing the same. They were looking at an old rocky gate that was standing in their way. Normally this may be a problem but not for Pikmin.

"All right, everyone. Charge!" Olimar commanded pointing forward.

The Pikmin obliged as they had ran towards the gate and started to beat it up with the leaves of their heads. Surprisingly, the gate started to crumble from the assault.

Soon, the gate broke down clearing the path. Olimar gave a satisified smile before walking over to see what was up ahead.

However once he did, his normally-shut eyes bugged out in surprise.

The path led to a clearing and in that clearing were lots of puddles of golden sticky substance. They were everywhere in the place. Olimar immediately recognized the substance.

Nectar. The very food that Pikmin feast off of which makes them grow and turn the leaves on their heads into buds and eventually flowers. Usually the process takes a lot of nectar but they have lucked out.

"I never saw so much nectar in all of my life!" Olimar said holding his head (or rather his helmet) in disbelief. "This may be the quickest I would be able to turn fifty Pikmin into flowers!".

He then smiled before looking at his Pikmin friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, he led his Pikmin to the nearest puddle of nectar to power then up. Unfortunately, they didn't get too far.

"Pika…"

"Ivy…"

Olimar froze from the sounds of two different growls. Slowly turning his head, he saw two creatures glaring at them. One of them was a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail while the other one was a sea-green dinosaur of some kind with a bud on his back.

"What the?" Olimar asked stepping back. "I never saw these types of creatures before!"

The two creatures walked forward looking angry. It seems like they were very protective of its turf. Olimar gulped nervously.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Olimar sighed. "Well, at least they are about the same size as me."

"Pika!"

"Ivy!"

Olimar jumped as the two attacked. The mouse let out a thunderbolt from his body zapping a good portion of the Pikmin killing then instantly (except for the yellow ones.) The dinosaur on the other hand had vines grow from his bud and lashed them out like whips at the Pikmin killing quite a few.

Olimar shrieked as he jumped back. "What are these things!? I never faced anything like them!"

The astronaut got out his whistle and about to retreat his Pikmin back until he noticed something. A few of the Pikmin were blissfully unaware of the dangers they were in as they ate some of the nectar.

It was then it hit him. Sure, this looks dangerous but he was literally surrounded by nectar. He could have the remaining Pikmin eat some of it to grow into their flower form. Then, they would have a better time fending off the two creatures.

Immediately, Olimar had blown his whistle retreating his Pikmin back. Just in time to move them out of the way of an electric shock and vine whip.

"Those attacks are quick. Maybe I shouldn't make an effort to have EVERY Pikmin to bloom into flowers" Olimar mused. "Perhaps at least six would do."

The vertically-challenged man nodded at his mission. He had to protect six of the Pikmin until they eat enough nectar to bloom and then they would be strong enough to fight off these strange creatures.

**(Event 15: Hammer Of The King)**

It was a normal sunny day of the village of Smashville. Everyone was going out on their usual activities. Tom Nook was sleeping the front of his shop with his broom, K.K. Slider was playing his guitar and Mr. Resetti was verbally torturing the human residents. Yep, it was just another normal day.

However, something big was about to happen that rarely happened in the small village and that could potentially change their lives.

All of the villagers stopped what they were doing when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like some kind of engine and what the sound of things, it was getting closer. People got curious and walked over.

They then saw some kind of old-fashioned steam locomotive. Attached to it was a giant metal platform with a series of weird machines on it. The driver of the vehicle was an overweight blue penguin.

He soon stopped the vehicle before opening the door and climbing out of his truck and got a giant wooden mallet and a big grin on his face.

"Welcome, people of Smashville!" The penguin greeted. "I am King Dedede, the king of Dreamland!"

This resulted in a huge mixed reaction. Some of the citizens' eyes sparkled at the fact that they were standing in front of royalty. Some of the citizens looked unimpressed not really buying Dedede's story. The rest were scratching their heads wondering where Dreamland was.

"Dreamland?" Tom Nook raising an eyebrow.

"That's right!" Dedede said with a wink.

Phyillis crossed her arms not buying for a second. "Oh? And would a king come all this way to our humble little town?"

Dedede wagged his hand. "Good question. Very good question, little lady! I had come here to today to sell you items."

Copper blinked twice. "Wait. A KING had gone all this way to our little village to act like a travelling merchant?"

"Yep! I decided to pay my debt to the world!" Dedede grinned. He then looked to the side grumpily. "And to pay off my debt for destroying that stupid police station…"

"What was that, your Majesty?" Tortimer piped up.

"Nothing!" Dedede said quickly. "So do you want to see what I got?"

Most of the crowd nodded. Dedede smirked before going over to the platform full of inventions before climbing on. He then walked over to some kind of small fancy vehicle.

"Got the need for speed?" Dedede asked. "Then, hop aboard the Dragoon! It is one of the fastest vehicles on the planet!"

"Ha! I see it when I believe it!" Phyillis snapped.

Dedede gave a chuckle. "We have a non-believer over here! Well, get ready to believe!"

With that, he got onto the Dragoon.

"It is fascinating that thing could support his weight." Bitty said whispering in Monique's ear who nodded.

"All right! Full-speed ahead!" Dedede called out.

Then, jet thrusters had activated on the Dragoon surprising everyone. Dedede smirked before getting ready to ride it.

ZOOM!

CRASH!

Everyone's eyes widened as their ears blow in the wind from Dedede zooming with the Dragoon at full-speed.

Right into a wall. Everyone winced as Dedede painfully peeled himself off of the wall.

"Warning: Don't use the Dragoon in enclosed areas." Dedede said dizzily.

After he snapped out of his daze, he sat up. His eyes then widened when he found the Dragoon was broken into three pieces. He turned around to see the citizens staring at him. Giving a nervous chuckle, the penguin gathered the pieces and made his way back to the inventions.

"Okay… So I don't think I could sell you this." Dedede said. "But how about this?"

He then pointed to three objects that looked like shower cylinders or something similar.

"Okay, show of hands! Who's here had to do multiple tasks in their daily lifestyle?" Dedede asked.

Nearly half of the crowd raised their hands.

"All right. What would you say if I tell you can do all of those tasks at once?" Dedede asked.

"Well, normally I would say you were stupid but I think we already established that with your Dragoon stunt." Phyllis said.

Some of the crowd chuckled at the pelican's comment while Dedede growled.

"Well, you will be calling me a genius when you see this!" The self-proclaimed king snapped before pushing a button on the middle shower cylinder opening it. He then stepped inside and pushed a button inside closing it.

Everyone watched as they heard multiple buttons being pressed. Then, smoke started to appear in all three cylinders. Everyone looked at each other in worry wondering what was going on. Then, the middle cylinder opened up.

"Welcome to the Duo Assist!" Dedede grinned stepping out.

Then, one of the left opened up as a figure stepped out. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that it looked just like Dedede only wearing brownish clothes.

"It creates not one but TWO clones of you!" He said.

Finally, the last one opened up allowing the last one to come out. He looked exactly like the first Dedede clone.

"Which means you can do all of the hard tasks you been given!" He explained.

Phyllis blinked twice. "It's official… Modern technology is going to destroy us all."

"And to avoid confusion with your friends, the clones are in a darker colour so to identify who is the real one!" The original Dedede grinned.

This made the clones looked at each other before glaring at the main Dedede.

"Hey! How do we know that you are not the clone?" The first clone asked.

"Excuse me?" The main Dedede asked turning around.

"Yeah! Why are we the fakers?" The second clone quizzed.

"Well, for one thing! I am the one with the Dedede-original colour palette!" Dedede snapped.

"And how do we know that THIS isn't our original colour palette?" The first clone asked.

"Yep. He is a clone of Dedede all right." Phyllis asked rolling her eyes.

"This is preposterous!" Dedede growled. "I had this colour palette why I entered this town! I have at least thirty witnesses to confirm this!"

"Well, I don't believe you!" The first clone said sitting out his tongue.

"Me either!" The second scoffed.

"Why you little!" Dedede growled. "You know what? Fine! Be that way! Just wait until I am finished serving these people!"

The clones scoffed glaring at the original Dedede now. The king returned the glare before making his way over to the giant figure that had a sheet over it.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted." Dedede grinned grabbing the sheet. "Behold!"

He then tore the sheet off causing everyone to go wide-eyed. It was a large chrome robot that looked like exactly like King Dedede.

"Welcome to my custom-made guard robot!" Dedede grinned.

"No, it is MY custom-made guard robot!" The first clone snapped.

"I think you mean it is MINE." The second clone said.

"Are you serious? You are trying to take my identity and the credit for my inventions!" Dedede snapped.

"You mean my identity and inventions!" The first clone said.

"No, mine!" The second clone added.

Everyone looked at each other in exasperation.

"Bah! I deal with you later!" Dedede said storming over to the robot. "Anyway, this robot shall act as your gardener! He will act your guard against stuff like alien attacks."

Mable blinked twice. "Um, alien attacks?"

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but this place is pretty tame." Tom Nook explained.

"Better safe than sorry." Dedede shrugged before pushing a button on the bottom. "Now all we have to do is turn it on and…"

Suddenly, the giant robot started to move. All of the citizens of Smashville stepped back not knowing what would happen. The robot then looked down at the citizens.

"Intruders detected."

Everyone froze upon hearing those words from its monochrome, robotic voice.

"Um, what?"

The robot then raised his hammer over his head and leaped at the crowd intending to squash them. The citizens of Smashville shrieked before running away in fear just in time to being squashed into the ground.

"What is going on?" The first clone asked frantically.

"They think that those villagers are intruders so that they are going to kill them!" Dedede exclaimed.

The three penguins then looked in horror at the robot as it chased down the villagers. Dedede could not believe this was happening. If any word of this reaches home, he would lose his title as a king permanently.

He needed to go save those people but how? He was by himself and he couldn't take on that robot by himself. He knew this because it was his own. But what could he do?

Suddenly, he noticed that his two clones were by his sides looking determined.

"Wow, you really messed up the Dedede name." The first clone said.

"Yeah, what a mess you caused!" The second clone added.

Dedede growled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Whatever! I am going to try and stop that robot." The first clone said surprising the other two.

"What? But you would be killed!" The second clone exclaimed.

"I know but I am King Dedede, one of the most powerful kings of all-time." The first clone explained. "I have a reputation to live up to and if I don't stop that robot, it completely goes down in flames."

This made the others looked in awe.

"That's right." The second clone said before narrowing his eyes. "I am up too high just to fall from grace! If I let that robot destroy this village, my social status is done and that is worse than death!"

The first clone nodded before looking at the original. "If you ARE the real King Dedede, you would not let a giant hunk of junk ruin your good name."

The original looked back and forth between the two clones. He then looked down at his mallet in thought for a moment before looking up with a determined look on his face.

"In the good name of King Dedede, we cannot let that monstrosity tarnish it!" Dedede yelled.

With that, he raised his mallet in the air. The two clones smirked before raising their mallets up as well clashing the real one.

"YEAH!"


	4. Events 16-20

**(Event 16: Power Suit ON!)**

Some kind of alien creature cried out in pain as a red energy shot struck him in the chest knocking him down. A few others of the same species had run over to cover their fallen ally but received the same shots in the chest as well. Nearly all of them fell over with save for one alien who staggered back holding his chest.

Until a slender leg kicked him the face knocking him down. As the aliens groaned, the guilty party ran past then carrying some kind of high-tech pistol while running down a hallway of a futuristic base.

This was Samus Aran, famed bounty hunter currently running down the halls with a determined look on her face as always. She was currently on Frigate Orpheon on a personal mission.

To retrieve her Power Suit. For some reason, a much of space pirates had managed to take her most important armor along with all of its built-in weapons and hid it away somewhere in this old base. That was when she was running around in her Zero Suit.

Normally Samus wouldn't be afraid to stay and make sure the space pirates were completely down for the count but she knew that there could be more around the corner so she needed her Power Suit to fend for herself.

Soon, Samus ran towards a closer door with two more space pirates guarding it. The duo quickly noticed her.

"Oh crap! It's that Chozo chick!" One space pirate called out.

"Shoot her!" The other one said as they aimed their guns at the woman.

They began shooting rapidly at Samus but the blonde saw it coming and rolled underneath the barrage before ended up in a kneeling position. She then swung her pistol at one of the space pirates somehow making a WHIP come out and lashed itself at his gun.

Pulling her pistol back, she yanked the gun out of the space pirate's hands revealing him unarmed. Samus then leaped over and gave him a hard roundhouse kick stunning him. A few more kicks to the face later, the poor sap was on the ground unconscious.

Despite startled that his only ally at the time was now out cold, the other space pirate growled before running over to club Samus in the back of the head. Unfortunately for him, Samus had a lot of experience in combat and ducked underneath the attack before leaping back up and smacked her gun against the space pirate' s face stunning.

Samus then smirked before aiming her gun into the alien's face. "Good night, creep."

ZAP!

Samus watched as the alien fell onto his back losing all consciousness. She nodded to herself before going over to the keypad. After pushing a few buttons, the doors slid open.

"_My Power Suit should be in here." _Samus thought while cocking her gun. _"Though knowing my luck, there will probably be a giant monster guarding it."_

Taking a deep breath, she made her way readying her gun in case anyone tried to jump her. She was about to continue until she froze with wide eyes.

Standing a good distance away from her was a suit of red, orange and yellow armor. Her Power Suit.

But how could this be? Why is standing out here in the open? She knew that it had to be some type of trap. Acting carefully, she advanced forward.

Only to freeze when she heard a giggle.

"Who's there?" Samus demanded looking around while aiming.

"My, my. Isn't she so uptight, sister?"

"Quite so, sister. She should learn how to relax."

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Don't play games with me!"

"Hmph. Fine. Party-pooper."

With that, two figures walked from behind a pillar and towards Samus. This made the latter's pupils shrank.

Both of them looked exactly like Samus! They even had the same Zero Suit design except one was black and the other was pink.

"What is this? Somebody made a clone of me?" Samus asked in disbelief. "AGAIN!?"

"Looks like it, sister." The black-clad clone smirked.

Samus' eyes bugged out at this. "What did you call me, sister?"

"What? You prefer sis?" The pink-clad clone asked.

Samus snarled before aiming her gun. "Okay, I don't know who created you or what they got the DNA to create two exact copies of me but I will not and NEVER call either of you, sister!"

The two clones paused staring at Samus with blank looks on their faces.

"Oh boy. Someone is in denial." The black-clad clone said with a shrug.

"So disappointing. I was expecting to have some sisterly love right off the back." The pink-clad clone said hanging her head.

"Well, sorry for the let-down but I am only here for my Power Suit." Samus said narrowing her eyes. "Oh, and I take back the sorry part."

"All right. I see how it is." The black-clad clone sighed. "All right. You want to go after the Power Suit so badly, go on."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Just realize one thing." The pink-clad clone said.

"And that is?"

The two clones then smirked.

"As clones of you…" The black-clad clone started.

"…The Power Suit can perfectly fit us too." The pink-clad clone concluded.

Samus' eyes widened in horror. Having her Power Suit stolen was bad enough to actually have these two harpies wield it for spell big trouble for everyone.

"Like hell I am letting you two go anywhere near my suit!" Samus snapped.

"My, my, doesn't she seem determined, sister?" The black-clad clone asked getting out a pistol similar to Samus'.

"Indeed, sister. Let's have a little fun with it." The pink-clad clone said getting out a parallel weapon.

Samus growled as she readied herself.

"All right. New Mission. Get to my Power Suit while fending off these two harpies away from it and when I get some spare time, find the person who decided to give these clones of ME these… These personalities and brutally murder them."

**(Event 17: Super Waterfall Climb)**

In the distant jungle island, several white monkeys scampered away from their tree houses and ran forward towards the beginning on their village. There was something going on over there and everyone was curiously. Soon, all of them had arrived at there to stare at what was the fuss was about.

To see two human figures. The first one was a young man with blonde hair dressed entirely in green with a strange droopy hat. The second one was a brunette woman wearing a purple regal-like dress.

The monkeys pause.

"Um, hello?" The man said sheepishly.

Suddenly, the two saw someone advancing. As he made his way over, the monkeys stepped to the side allowing him to go through. He was an aging ape with glowing red eyes with long silver hair in a ponytail and a purple outfit. He had his hands behind his back while staring at the two intently.

"Um…" The man said not liking the silence. The ape continued to stare at the two with a stern look on his face.

The aging man then gave a small smirk.

"Princess Zelda… Link… Welcome to the Pineapple Kingdom!"

As if on cue, the monkeys to cheer wildly for the two to the point where some were even flipping in place. Link and Zelda immediately smiled at the more-than-warm reception.

"Why, thank you, Karate Kong!" Zelda said having to shout over to the cheers of the monkeys.

"It is no trouble." The aging ape nodded. "I am quite happy that you had decided to choose me to train your warrior."

Link's smirked vanished upon hearing this.

"Thank you. Link may had defeated Ganondorf before but he needs all of the strength he could get." Zelda explained.

Karate Kong's face faltered. "Yes, I heard of this Ganondorf villain. Anyone who makes the evil deeds of the Cactus King AND the Ghastly King was a threat beyond belief."

Zelda nodded. "I had heard rumors about your years of knowledge in kung-fu and I wanted you to take Link in as your pupil for the next two weeks."

Karate Kong paused before looking over at Link. He then put his hand to his chin eyeing the young boy.

"He looks scrawny." He said. "If he was separated from his weapons, anyone if an average amount of skill in hand-to-hand combat could easily defeat him."

Link gave a small growl at this.

"Usually it would take longer for a pupil being taught by me to be a fully-fledged hand-to-hand fighter." Karate Kong said.

"I understand but we can't stay away from Hyrule too long." Zelda explained.

"Fair enough." Karate Kong said. He then had an evil grin on his face. "I guess we have to put in some extra lessons then."

Link shrank at this. "Mother…"

Later, the monkeys had shown Link and Zelda to the treehouse where they were going to be staying in for the next fortnight. It was small with two rooms but they could manage.

"Um, could you remind me again why I have to do this?" Link asked as he and Zelda looked around the home.

Zelda looked back. "Link, we been over this. As the Hero of Time, you have to be ready for anything."

"Yeah but the last time I checked, Ganondorf uses his magic, not his muscles." Link said before pausing. "Which is pretty weird because the guy is pretty ripped."

"It is just in case, you got separated from your weapons." Zelda said. "Karate Kong said so instead that you would go down easily without them against a decently-skilled fighter."

"I am not THAT scrawny!" Link snapped. "I am ripped myself!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "This isn't about muscle. This is about skill. I just want to make sure you are ready for anything."

"But nearly none of Ganondorf's enemies even use martial arts!" Link exclaimed.

"Link, it is already too late to turn back now! The boat had already sailed back to Hyrule and won't be back until this fortnight is up." Zelda scolded.

The swordsman groaned realizing Zelda was right. It was too late not to go back even though he didn't like it.

"So? What are you going to do while I am put through training through hell?" Link groaned.

"Actually, Karate Kong said there was this waterfall not too far from here." Zelda mused.

"Uh-huh." Link urged. "And what do you intend to do there?"

"Well, I intend to climb it." Zelda said.

Link paused. "Wait. What?"

"Just like I said. I am going to climb said waterfall." Zelda explained.

"Um… I thought I was going to be getting the harsh training." Link said confused. "Why do you want to climb a waterfall all of a sudden?"

Zelda merely shrugged.

"Because it is there."

Later, Link had already been called for his first lesson with Karate Kong. Reluctantly parting ways with Zelda, the two went to their designated locations.

It didn't take long for Zelda reaching the waterfall. She looked up at the marvel it was as it heavily flowed down the large cliff. Zelda couldn't help but gape in awe.

"Wow…" Zelda said. "I guess I better get going."

With that, she jumped up. She then used her magic to gracefully spin onto a nearby ledge before doing the same to another ledge.

She continued onwards until she had reached a wooden bridge. She looked up at the top of the waterfall. She still had a long way to go but she was willing to go the extra mile so she nodded her head and was about to continued her climb.

"Hold it right there, lady!"

Zelda jumped at the sudden shout. She looked up towards the direction of the voice to see a ledge with four children on it. All of them were wearing different colored parkas.

"Oh, um, hello…" Zelda said. "And who may you be?"

"We are the Ice Climbers, lady!" The one in the red parka said crossing his arms.

Zelda blinked twice. "The Ice Climbers?"

"That's right! We scale snowy mountains and stuff!" The leader smirked.

Zelda paused. "But… We are nowhere near a snowy mountain."

"We don't have to narrow our horizons to just ice!" The leader snapped.

"Um, all right…" Zelda said. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, get off of our waterfall!" The leader snapped.

"Yeahhhhh!" The other Ice Climbers said obnoxiously.

"Excuse me!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, this is our turf!" The leader said.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "And who are you to say this is your turf?"

"Because we need to something to climb and we don't need any rivals!" The leader snapped.

"Rivals? This waterfall is big enough for all of us." Zelda said.

"Well, we don't like sharing." The leader said.

"Yeahhhhh!" The others said.

"Well, that is just selfish!" Zelda said narrowing her eyes. "Does Karate Kong know you are here?"

"Karate Kong?" The leader mused. "Oh, the old coot? No, he doesn't because we just came here today."

Zelda crossed her arms. "No wonder. If he was here, he would be less than tolerable than I being right now with your attitude."

The leader growled. "Now listen here, lady and listen good! We are from a generation of Ice Climbers! It is in our blood to climb things and we can't do that with other people climbing on OUR turf so just buzz-off, lady!"

As the leader continued, Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"And if you try to annoy us, we will smash you with our mallets or set you on ice! Being an Ice Climbers giving you the ability to fight and though we may look small, all that climbing gave us a lot of muscles which will be more than enough to take on your frail form!"

"Awesome, boss!"

"Way to tell her!"

"That's why you're our leader!"

"Thank you, thank you!" The leader said before looking at Zelda. "Now, lady. I suggest you…"

Suddenly, he noticed that she was long gone.

"Whoa, I spooked her away that fast?" The leader asked surprised.

"No, she took advantage of your speech to climb the mountain."

The leader's eyes bugged out before looking up. Indeed, Zelda was climbing the waterfall with her magic.

The leader blinked twice before glaring at the other Ice Climbers. "Why didn't any of you morons stopped me?"

"Because your speech was so cool!"

The leader rolled his eyes. "Just help me get that broad off the falls!"

The other Ice Climbers hastily agreed to not allow giving Zelda an easy time at all.

**(Event 18: Dark Link Duel)**

Link narrowed his eyes as he gripped the reins on his horse, Epona as he rode over to the Bridge of Eldin. The sun was setting for the day dying the entire world in a radiant shade of orange. Epona continued running until she was getting close to the entrance of the bridge until Link allowed her to slow down.

As he did, the imp-like woman, Midna appeared to the side of him.

"So remind me why we are here again?" Midna asked.

"There had been rumors about some kind of shadowy monster stopping anyone from getting past." Link explained. "We came here so we could investigate it and hopefully find a way to subdue it."

"Mm-hmm. And what does this have to do with our journey to save the world from Ganondorf again?" Midna asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because from what I heard, my ancestors had done a lot of tasks that wasn't related to his main quest and he had received a lot of items that helped him a lot." Link said.

Midna paused before shrugging. "Well, at least it isn't something cliché like it is the right thing to do."

Link rolled his eyes before getting off Epona. Ilia would be furious if her house got caught in the crossfire. The Hero of Time then got out his sword and shield and advancing forward slowly in case the monster attacked immediately.

He continued on a few steps until he saw something up ahead. Some kind of shadowy circle in the middle of the bridge.

"Do you think that may be it?" Link asked.

"Or maybe he is just an innocent bystander." Midna said. "By the way, I was being sarcastic."

Link again rolled his eyes before stepping forward carefully to investigate to creature. Suddenly, the circles started to twitch violently much to Link's surprise. It then expanded and grew shifting its shape.

Link and Midna's eyes widened in horror. The shadow turned into an exact silhouette of Link!

"Wow. Didn't saw THAT coming." Midna said.

"What IS that thing?" Link asked readying himself. Suddenly, he saw his shadow take out a sword and shield and got into the same pose.

"I don't know. But it seems to have the same moves and weapons as you." Midna said.

"Oh great. I am fighting a mimic!" Link groaned.

"Well, if that is the case then he may know all of your strengths and weaknesses." Midna said. "Which means you have to find a way around his defenses which is normally YOUR defenses."

"I know." Link said narrowing his eyes glaring at his shadowy clone. He didn't know what that creature was or how it could mimic his moves but he knew that he needed to get rid of it seeing that it was the one preventing people from getting through.

**(Event 19: Wario Bros.)**

It was a long time for Professor E. Gadd but he had finally did it. He had managed to find a way to recreate the time machine that had accidentally sent Princess Peach back in time resulting in another huge adventure for Mario and Luigi.

He had asked Princess Peach to summon a grand audience for him inside of Peach's castle and gather as many citizens as possible. Soon, there was a loud crowd in front of the castle courtyard seeing E. Gadd and Princess Peach on a platform with said time machine behind them.

"Thank you, everyone but coming!" Peach smiled.

"Indeed. I appreciate the large company!" E. Gadd grinned. "Now I think most of you remembered that time machine I built!"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good because I had improved on it." E. Gadd explained. "Behold! My Time Machine 2.0!"

This resulted in a lot of confused reaction at the simple renaming of the invention.

"Now, the Time Machine 2.0 would be able to go to ANYWHERE in time! May it be the past or the future! Anywhere!" E. Gadd smiled.

This resulted in a lot of excited cheers from everyone. Even a cloaked figure raised an interested eyebrow at this.

"So say you wanted to go anywhere. Anywhere in time, past and present. Where would you want to go?"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure spoke up.

"The roots of the Mario Bros."

Everyone immediately looked at the cloaked figure for his comment.

"Hey, that is not a bad idea." A toad said.

"A chance to see where the Mario Bros worked before they became the heroes we all know and love." A female Koopa smiled.

"Hey, that idea gets my vote!" A Goomba smirked.

Soon, everyone else started to pipe in with the idea. Said Mario Bros were in the audience looking at each other.

"Heh. It would-a be nice to see our old roots again." Mario smiled.

"Yeah… Back before-a we went back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi agreed.

"All right. All right." E. Gadd said before turning around to the time machine and pushing a few buttons. "Just let me set a few things on the Time Machine 2.0. Now let's see, if Mario and Luigi's tales are correct than the exact time should be…"

Suddenly, the time machine gave a bright light startling everyone.

"Ah! It is done! It is set to go back to where the Mario Bros were before they became heroes!" E. Gadd smiled.

The cloaked figure smirked.

"This-a is too easy."

With that, he tore his cloak startling those around him. When they saw who he was, they gasped in horror.

"Wario!" Mario said narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Heya, loser!" The yellow-clad man said tipping his hat before stampeding towards to the platform with E. Gadd and Princess Peach too stunned to move.

"No, wait! What are you doing!?" E. Gadd said stepping forward. However, Wario easily swatted him away.

"Out of my way, old man!" Wario cried before getting into the time machine.

"Hey! What are-a you doing!?" Mario demanded as he and Luigi ran forward.

"What does it look-a like I am doing? I am going to-a turn the Mario Bros. into the WARIO Bros.!" Wario smirked.

Everyone gasped in horror as Wario pushed a big red button on the machine. Mario and Luigi continued to run forward in a vain attempt to stop Wario.

"NO!" Mario cried before the time machine give out a bright light that blinded everyone.

When the light cleared, everyone opened their eyes to see that the time machine and Wario was gone.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!"

That was the cry of Wario as he rode the time machine through a spiraling abyss of multiple colors. Wario looked around outside to see the amazing sight.

"Whoa." Wario said. Now it didn't take much for him to be proud of his own accomplishments but he believed that this was his best plan yet. Stealing a time machine to go back in time and takes Mario's places just before he was about to go big was brilliant. That he would get all of the praise and most importantly the money.

He grinned as he crossed his arms waiting for the time machine to reach its destination. Suddenly, he noticed that the vehicle was heading towards a blinding light. Narrowing his eyes, he knew that he was heading towards his destination.

Soon, the light dimmed down allowing Wario to see again. The king of greed couldn't hold himself any longer. Kicking the door open, he leaped straight out of the time machine excited at what he was about to see.

His smirk then vanished.

He was standing one some of void with nothing but darkness everywhere. There was also kind of blue weird-looking platforms and a brick floor on the end. There were four green pipes similar to the ones in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Wario looked around scratching the side of his head. "Sheesh, I wasn't-a expecting a modern day city but still."

He continued to look around wondering if he was in the right place until he heard familiar noises. The sounds of jumping.

He looked down and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Mario and Luigi jumping up on a platform.

"What the!? How did those-a two wannabes followed me all the way out here?" Wario asked before his eyes bugged out. "Unless… Those are the…"

"Come on, Luigi! We have-a to get rid of those weird creatures in the pipes!" Mario said looking back.

"I'm-a coming, I'm-a coming!" Luigi groaned.

Wario paused for a moment. He then gave a smirk before jumping down from the platform he was onto the one the Mario Bros were on startling the two.

"Whoa! Who are-a you?" Mario asked before eyeing Wario's clothes. "Oh, are you a fellow plumber?"

"Nope! Just a guy from the future!" The overweight man grinned.

"Wait. What?" Mario asked in disbelief as he and Luigi looked at each other.

"It is a long story and I-a could understand if you are confused. But let-a me fill in as best as I can." Wario said.

With that, he punched his palm and started to crack his knuckles making a sickening sound. Mario and Luigi both stepped back in worry. Wario couldn't be more pleased with Mario's reaction because normally it would take a lot more than that for him to intimidate Mario.

"I am-a going to prepare a whole new era."

**(Event 20: All-Star Battle x1)**

Normally the fighting stage known as the Battlefield was empty unless there were people fighting on it. Mainly because it was a long distance off of the ground overlooking a wonderful view of a beautiful valley.

However, there were people on Battlefield that wasn't fighting. In fact, there were EIGHT of them. Each and every one of them was waiting for something.

"When is-a that stupid kid going to get here?"

Some more patiently than others.

Samus Aran clad in her Zero Suit glared at Wario. "When they get here!"

"Ugh! We had-a been sitting here for twenty minutes and still those hands and that kid still isn't here yet!" Wario groaned lying on his side and picking his nose.

Metaknight narrowed his eyes. "If you are THAT bored, how about you actually TRAIN for the incoming fight?"

"Train?" Wario asked looking up with a stunned look on his face. "It is-a like you don't know me at all."

Everyone simply rolled their eyes at this.

"Very well. A fair answer." Metaknight said before practicing his sword slashes.

"So Samus." Pit said while sitting on a platform. "How strong IS this guy?"

The blonde woman paused while looking down. "The kid was… incredible. Even if we had to fight two at a time, we still lost… Such power."

"Sounds more like you guys are all washed up." Wario said flatly.

CRACK!

Wario yelped in pain after being smacked with Samus' plasma whip. As Samus seethed angrily, the others laughed with even Metaknight trying to keep himself composed.

"Now, now. If this youngster is that strong, we may need all the help to face him." Olimar said stepping forward.

"If we can win…" Lucas said looking down.

"Hey, don't say that." Red, the Pokemon Trainer scolded softly.

"But it is true. How can we compete with someone who had beaten the original fighters?" Lucas asked.

Diddy looked down remembering when he heard that his best friend had gotten beaten.

"I admit I was quite shocked to hear that this figure had beaten Kirby WITH an ally at the time." Metaknight said. "But that is no reason to surrender."

"Besides, I don't think the goal is to win, it is to test the kid's strength." Samus said.

"But why us?" Olimar said while patting a Pikmin's head. "This person had already beaten eight of the strongest Smashers we know! Isn't that enough?"

Samus paused before crossing her arms in thought realizing Olimar brought up a good point. If this newcomer was able to beat up all eight veterans, then what was the point of testing him further? Wasn't this more than enough?

"Hoot hoot hoot!"

Everyone immediately jerked their heads to attention before looking at Diddy jumping up and down pointing at something. They then noticed a portal at the edge of the floating platform. Soon, the Master and Crazy Hand came out of it along with the cloaked figure.

"Hello, I'm home!" Crazy Hand sang.

Wario groaned. "About time!"

"Wario, show some respect!" Metaknight scolded.

"Thank you, Metaknight! Though I apologize for taking so long." The Master Hand said.

"So THAT is the guy who had beaten those veterans?" Red whispered to Samus.

"Yeah. Don't let your guard down if you don't want to be an early KO." The bounty hunter said.

"How about Wario? Can he let his guard now?" Pit asked.

"Sure, why not?" Samus asked.

"Never had-a I been so angry to hear that I can go all offensive." Wario growled making everyone chuckle.

"Anyway, I doubt I need to explain the rules seeing that Samus had already done so for me." Master Hand said.

Samus nodded her head. "Just like before, we will be going two at a time. If one of us gets KOed, the next person comes in to fill his spot. This continues until the entirely all both parties had gone down."

"Well said." Master Hand said. "As you ready, child."

The figure nodded. "It would be good to fight you again, Miss Aran."

The blonde woman smirked readying her pistol. "Just go you know, you may be facing the same Samus but you are facing a brand new fighting strategy. Are you all ready?"

Everyone, even the less-than-confident ones like Lucas and Olimar nodded their heads. Samus returned the nod.

"All right. Show them that you are gone past the rank of rookies!"


End file.
